Laufeyson Inc
by Mokou Attaev
Summary: Loki owns a booming business in the middle of the busy city of Manhattan. Loki/OFC. AU and rated M for explicit scenes, language and everything else. Enjoy!
1. Laufeyson Incorporated

**I do not own any of these characters except for original characters. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Corey strode into the giant structure that stood right in the middle of the giant city of Manhattan. She trembled as she rushed to the elevator, a bundle of papers in one hand and _his _coffee in the other. She tapped her foot impatiently when the elevator doors finally decided to open.

_Laufeyson Inc._

The company name jumped out at her everywhere.

_He is going to kill me_.

Corey jogged lightly out of the elevator and to his office, making sure to keep the coffee in the cup this time.

_Loki Laufeyson. _The name on the closed office door made her groan.

_Of course it's closed…  
_  
She had to shift her bundle of paperwork around to free her hand before she could knock on the door. An impatient sigh could be heard from inside. "Come in." He growled. Corey glared at the name on the door.

_And just how do you expect me to do that!_

After fumbling around with the doorknob for a good 30 seconds, the door flew open. He, in all of his beautiful glory, opened the door for her. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back like it always was. He was wearing one of his many designer suits: this one was jet black with a dark red tie. His blue eyes pierced her soul. He was not happy. "It is your first week here, Cortana, and you are over a half an hour late?" He clicked his tongue in his mouth to make a 'tsk' noise.

_Ass hole. Stupid, gorgeous jerk._

"I—I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

He eyed the paper work in her hand. "I hope that is the Berlin report." He ignored her comment.

"Oh, yes. It is, sir. I worked all night on it. That's—" She stopped herself. He didn't want to hear excuses why she was late.

"Good." He grabbed the paperwork and the coffee out of her other hand without any 'thank you'.

_Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk._ _He's such a jerk!  
_  
She tried not to make her anger obvious, so she turned her back to him and left the small office.

"I didn't get even the slightest "thank you, Cortana." I got, "good" and then I left. Corey was pacing around the small office that she shared with _her _assistant, Evelyn. "And fuck! I hate when he calls me Cortana! I've told him a million times to please call me Corey!" Evelyn muffled a small chuckle. "I'm sorry Corey. Maybe he'll apologize later." Corey turned to look at her. "APOLOGIZE? I don't think he even knows what that word means!" She threw her arms in the air. "I think he likes to see me angry. He's doing it on purpose." Corey gestured to Evelyn. "What do you think?" She wanted an opinion. "Honestly? I think he is just a jerk." Evelyn told the truth, though it made Corey laugh.  
"Yeah, me too."

A little while later, just before Evelyn clocked out to go home, she stopped into her office again. "Hey, Corey. It could also be that he's still bitter you spilled coffee on his favorite suit the day of your interview."

Corey's face turned a dark red. "Oh yeah. _That._" Evelyn let out a hearty laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Corey." Corey waved a hand at her, her nose in her paper work. Her hand scribbled on her paper at a half a million miles an hour.

She wanted to impress the CEO of the company more than anything. He could be a huge jerk, but she still wanted him to be happy. "Don't we look busy, _Corey?_" His voice startled her, making her twitch a little. "Oh, Mr. Laufeyson. I am sorry. I didn't know you were there."

_Look… LOOK busy! I AM busy! _

"Ye-Yeah, I am working on the Hamilton report. Was the Berlin report to your liking, Mr. Laufeyson?" She hated being a kiss ass, but she didn't want to be on Loki's bad side.

"To be honest, it was very well written and was full of so much information." His compliment made her face go completely blank.

"Uhm, oh. Thank you, Sir." A small smile crept over his face at her statement. "Oh, yes. And the Hamilton report." He sounded impressed. "You are on top of things today, Ms. Buerella." He seemed to forget that she was 30 minutes late this morning. "Yes, Mr. Laufeyson, I am really trying. It is a little overwhelming sometimes." He nodded at her like he understood.

_Is he actually being nice to me?_

"It definitely can be. Especially when you're still new." _  
_Corey nodded at him with a tiny smile. "Thanks." She didn't know why she said it but that probably ruined their moment. He cocked his head. "And for what, Ms. Buerella?"

_You're an idiot, Corey. Why are you thanking him?_

"Understanding? I guess." She looked at the desk she was sitting at, anything to keep from looking at him. "Why are you nervous?" She looked over at the small clock on the wall adjacent from her, right behind Loki. It was 6:25 pm. "I should really get going, Mr. Laufeyson. My cat is probably starving." She thought about her little kitten, Belle.

He laughed at her topic change. "Okay, Cortana. You can go." He watched her stand up, his eyes tracing her long legs. "After you answer my question." He blocked her way with his body. She looked up at his face. He looked so soft and… nice.

_God damn it, Corey. What did you get yourself into?_

She gulped. He put his arms on both of her shoulders. She could smell him. His scent was exhilarating. He saw her eyes glaze over in pure bliss. "Because you're my boss." The lie was so obvious even she wanted to laugh. "I know when you're lying. You can't trick me." He brushed away a loose strand of her hair from her face with his long fingers.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Your nervousness is that of a school girl with a crush on a man much older than herself, maybe the principle or just her science teacher." He chuckled, showing his perfect teeth.

"Your nervousness is that of a mere secretary who is lusting over her much more powerful boss." His voice turned into a light whisper when he spoke the words.

Her eyes started to water, she wasn't able to breath. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before. Her skin crawled and her lips pursed. "You are so easy to read." He leaned in to maybe kiss her? She didn't wait to find out.

"I need to go." She pushed her way through him. "I am sorry, Mr. Laufeyson." She left her paperwork on her desk, and Loki alone, smiling evilly.

_What. The. Fuck. Was. That. WHAT WAS THAT. Was that even real? Was I dreaming? Did I even go to work today? WAS THAT EVEN LOKI?_

The lust in her heart was burning bright and red, but she was too nervous to let Loki do anything to her. She walked at a fast pace away from the _Laufesyon Inc. _building.

It was slightly drizzling but she didn't care. She only cared about getting home to her precious little kitten. She only cared about getting away from Loki. She didn't even want to go to work tomorrow.

Belle mewled at her the moment she walked in to her apartment. Corey smiled at her adorable kitten. "I had the most awkward day of my life today, B." She spoke softly to her cat as she poured food into her bowl for her. Belle mewled once more before shoving her furry face into the bowl to eat.

Corey strode over to her couch and flicked the TV on. She tried to erase the memory of the day out of her brain.

_What if I let him kiss me? What if that isn't even what he was going to do?_

She knew that was exactly what he was going to do though. She was starting to regret leaving. Those lips… Those amazing lips against hers. His beautiful hands exploring every inch of her body, right there in her joint office. She bit her lip thinking of what Loki would do to her. He seemed like the angry sex kind of guy. She grinned at that. He would probably choke her until she was near passing out. He would probably leave her with bloody bite marks all over her shoulder, and hand marks from where he slapped her ass. He would probably call her dirty names and make her feel like she was unworthy. She moaned softly, thinking of what could have transpired.

She wondered how she was going to be able to face him tomorrow. She only hoped he wasn't angry with her for leaving so abruptly. He had to understand, and if he didn't, he was just an ass.

Corey took her last bite of her dinner before throwing her dishes into the sink.

_I'll take care of them tomorrow._

She didn't feel like washing any dishes that night. She only wanted to lie in her bed and think about Loki.

She flicked the TV off and shed her clothes. Belle followed her into the bedroom and took her place under the bed. Corey lay in her bed, thinking about Loki and his beautiful face. She couldn't help it. She remembered how his blue-emerald eyes pierced her boring green-brown eyes. She remembered what he said to her, "your nervousness is that of a mere secretary who is lusting over her much more powerful boss." Corey shivered. He knew exactly how she felt about him. It scared her a little bit, especially since this was just her first week at the job. Before long, Corey drifted into a much-needed sleep.

_Their arms were wrapped around each other, their bodies entwined together. He moaned lowly in her ear, letting her know that he needed her now more than ever. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair. They rolled around on the never-ending bed together. She could feel his heart racing against her chest. He nipped softly at her ear lobe. "What's my name?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't answer the question at first, only moaned out loud. He repeated himself, this time more assertive. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her face. "Loki." She moaned loud, feeling her pubic area burn with a passion she's never experienced. _

"Loki!" Corey woke herself up by yelling the name.

_Just fabulous. Keep dreaming about your boss, Corey. That will make things SO much better._

Corey looked at the time on her alarm clock. She smiled, knowing that there was no possible way she would be late this time.

She rolled out of bed, almost stepping on her kitten. "I'm sorry, B!" She petted the kitten on the head and pranced into her bathroom. Her shower was short; giving her just enough time to shampoo and conditioner her hair. She quickly lathered herself up with soap and washed it off.

Wanting to get to work super early, she hopped out of the shower and grabbed her hair dryer. She wanted to make Loki drool today.

By the time she was finished getting ready, she looked like a super model. Her fire engine red hair was loose and accented her face with perfect curls. She picked out the shortest work appropriate skirt she could find, and a tight, black low cut blouse to go with it. She slipped her feet into her tall heels, said bye to her cat and walked out of her apartment.

Along the way to _Laufeyson Inc._ she heard a few people honk their car horns at her. She smiled, hoping Loki would feel the same way. She walked into the bright building and smiled at Gail, the receptionist at the desk. Gail smiled and waved back at her.

Forgetting to bring coffee to Loki from her own house, she walked over to the coffee pot at the "employee square". She poured it into a plastic cup and made her way to the elevator. Loki was already in the elevator. Her heart stopped. "Lo-I mean… Mr. Laufeyson. Good morning." She handed him the pathetic cup off coffee. He grimaced at it, but surprisingly enough, took it anyway.

"You're early, Cortana." He spoke low, almost in a whisper. She didn't know what to say to the statement so she nodded. "I am sorry I didn't bring you coffee from my house…" She stuttered. He took a small sip of the coffee in his hand. "It is quite alright. I already had my morning coffee." She guessed he assumed she was going to call out.

They both rode the elevator to the top floor. He was being pleasant, and that scared her more than when he was angry and mean. He kept glancing at her, trying to get a good look at all of her. She noticed and smiled at him. "I am not going to have you work on the Hamilton report today. You are going to join me in my office. We have some hiring to do." He walked passed his office, causing Corey some confusion. "Of course, Sir… But didn't we just pass your office?" She looked back at the closed door, though still following him. He chuckled. "Yeah, my faux office." He led her down another hallway and then to a big brown office door with no little window on it. A little gold plaque hung on the door, it read: _Loki Laufeyson, CEO._

She nodded in understanding. "That makes sense…" She sighed under her breath. He unlocked the door with a key he seemed to just conjure out of mid air. She gasped when she saw the room. It was gorgeous... And huge.

"Welcome to my office, Ms. Buerella." He waved his arm, letting her walk in before him. He closed the door, but didn't lock it behind him. That was a good sign. It was time to stay professional. She was half expecting an apology for the night before.

"You look nice." He sat on his throne of a chair behind his giant desk. Corey stood next to him like a loyal servant. "Thank you, sir." They didn't look at each other. She liked this, it felt right. Loki impatiently sighed. "Calm down, Mr. Laufeyson. It's about time you were able to just sit down and rest." She was trying her luck with that statement. He looked up at her from his throne and nodded.

A quiet knock on the door alerted them. "Come in." He spoke in his guttural voice. "Take notes, Corey." He commanded her nicely. She quickly grabbed the notepad and pen that was on his desk. A blonde bombshell with a gorgeous figure walked in. Corey rolled her eyes, making sure the blonde didn't see her do so. Loki stood up and held his hand out. "What is your name?" He asked her in a soft, accented voice. "Sandra Lebonit." She shook his hand. Corey scribbled the name down. "Good morning, Ms. Lebonit." He sat back down. "As you know, my name is Loki Laufeyson and this is my loyal assistant, Cortana Buerella." Corey, with a smile she desperately tried to hide, nodded at the blonde, resulting in a snotty look.

_Stupid ass bimbo, hopefully he sees right through her._

"So, Ms. Lebonit. What can you offer my company?" He touched his fingers together, creating a small steeple in front of him. "Well, um." Corey scribbled down her stupid use of "um" in the presence of Loki. "I am like, really good with accounting. And that sort of thing. Like, I could be like, a receptionist? And answer the phone and count stuff." She was being completely serious.

Corey scribbled down more. The blonde was obviously annoyed by it. "What is she writing down?" The blonde leaned over to see. "I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" Loki stood up again, making her feel insignificant and small. She rolled her eyes. Corey had to bite her lip to keep from smiling like a crazy person.

_He defended me. He defended me. He defended me. Hopefully he yells at me for some ungodly reason later._

"Do you have any other experience that would help you in this field?" Corey smiled at his question. _  
_"Well, I worked in an office for about 3 months." She looked up at the ceiling as if her thought was up there or something. "Oh? And what happened to that?" He questioned her again. "I got bored." She grinned at him. Loki grinned back, though rather sarcastically. "I do have a very specific skill set. I usually get my way… By persuasion." She winked at the CEO.

Corey started to grow uncomfortable. Loki understood exactly what she meant, but he didn't seem impressed.

Corey shifted her weight, wanting to intervene, but she resisted the urge. "I think that will be enough, Ms. Lebonit. We will give you a call." He excused the blonde. "But, wait. I thought this interview would be 30 minutes minimum!" She screeched, rather annoyingly. Loki grimaced. "We'll give you a call, Ms. Lebonit. You are dismissed." He waved his hand to shoo her away. In a mad huff, she turned her heels and stomped out. Loki shrugged at Corey.

"Well, that was just annoying. What did you think about her?" He already knew what her answer was going to be, but he thought it would be rather entertaining to hear it from her. "I think her area of expertise would be better suited in a brothel." The comment made Loki laugh out loud. "Oh, definitely."

He was silenced by another knock on the door. "Well, that was fast. Gail must be rushing them in." He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Come in." He shrugged his shoulders, shifting his heavy suit. Another girl walked in. Corey lifted her head to her. Again, Loki stood up and held his hand out for the girl to shake. Corey noticed how limp her handshake was. Loki was unimpressed by it.

"What is your name?" He asked her just like he did the girl prior. "Julianna Braird." She had short brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She wore a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeved blazer. "Good morning, Ms. Braird." She smiled at him innocently. "As you already know, my name is Loki Laufeyson and this is my loyal assistant, Cortana Buerella."

_I am still loyal. Hehehe._

Again, she tried to hide her smile, but this time she failed. Corey nodded at the young brunette and she nodded and smiled back at her. "So, Ms. Braird. What can you offer my company?" He asked the same question. "Honestly? This would be my first job. So, I am not quite sure what I can offer yet, but I am a fast learner and I always finish projects on time." She smiled, confident in her answer. Corey scribbled down as fast as she could. Loki sighed with a subtle smile. "I guess that answers my second question, then. No prior experience."

He was very polite toward her and she was obviously nervous. "No, sir…"  
Loki asked her a few more questions before dismissing her as well. He shook her hand for a second time, unlike the blonde and surprisingly, the brunette reached over to shake Corey's hand. "It was good to meet you both, thank you for this opportunity." She left the office.

"I like her." Corey smiled at Loki. He laughed. "You would."

The two of them went through several more interested parties, but found none that would cut it. Loki sighed loudly as he left his office to tell Gail not to let anyone else in. "Well wait, Laufeyson." She was the only one allowed to call him that. "We have a very, _very _suitable candidate." Gail pointed her head toward a man sitting in one of the many chairs very patiently. Loki wanted nothing of it. "I am done." He almost started to raise his voice, but kept his cool. Gail glared at him. "Come on. Just let him." Loki groaned and finally agreed. Corey was still standing next to his chair when he returned. "We have one more candidate. And then we are done."

He seemed very annoyed so Corey put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He melted under her touch. They both stood at attention when the last candidate knocked on the office door. "Come in." Loki sounded much less enthused. A man walked in the office. He wore all black leather, his shirt sleeveless so that his bulging muscles were revealed. He had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

_Oh. My. God. He's gorgeous!_

Loki stood up and held his hand out. The man didn't take it. "I know all about how things work here, Laufeyson, and I want in." He was very straightforward. Corey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She braced herself for what was to come after.

Loki laughed a hearty laugh. "Now, this. THIS is what I am talking about." The man shook Loki's hand when he saw he was being taken seriously. "My name is Barton, sir. Clint Barton." Loki said the name back to him. "Barton, huh. What can you offer me?" He eyed the man. "Nothing slips passed me. I can fight, I've worked with a lot of dangerous people, Mr. Laufeyson." Clint held his pointer finger out in front of him. "But, I see better at a distance." He winked at Corey. Her heart skipped a  
beat. Loki put his hands on the desk.

"Well, Barton. I want to see you in my office tomorrow, 4 pm sharp." Loki looked him straight in the eye. "Don't be late." Barton grinned at him and shook his hand again. "I'm never late, sir."

Loki and Corey walked out of his office together, both smiling but for different reasons. "So, this was a pretty easy day." Corey folded her hands together in front of her. "Yeah, it was. But don't think tomorrow will be anything of the sort." Loki's attitude was back. "Yes sir." She pursed her lips together.


	2. Confusion and Realization

**Thank you for the reviews, guys! That means so much to me!  
****Again, I don't own any characters except original characters.  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Days at _Laufeyson Inc. _turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before she knew it, Corey was with the company for almost a whole year. That was an achievement for her.

She made pretty good friends with Clint. She didn't want it to happen, but it did anyway. She was pretty much in love with Loki, but he treated her like a slave most of the time. Clint made her feel like a million dollars and that seemed to annoy Loki.

"So, you and the Hawk dating yet?" Loki would constantly tease her about Clint and she groaned whenever he did, hoping he would take the hint and stop.

_Who the fuck cares if we were anyway? It wouldn't matter to you!_

As they walked together toward her office, Clint passed them. "Hey Corey." As he greeted Corey, he only nodded at the CEO.

Corey raised her hand and offered him a small wave and much to Loki's annoyance, she stopped walking to make small talk with Clint.

"Hey, can I actually talk to you in private for just a second?" He was taking her away from Loki, and Loki didn't like that too much. With a sheepish grin, Corey raised her pointer finger to Loki.

"Half a moment, Mr. Laufeyson." She smiled at Clint and started to walk with him.

"What's up?" She saw the concern on his face.  
"I was wondering if you were free tonight." He shrugged his shoulders with a certain confidence that only looked good on Loki.  
Corey laughed out loud at the question making Clint frown in rejection. "I have no life, Clint. I'm always free. What did you have in mind? Some after hours paperwork?" She elbowed him playfully. Clint faked a laugh before continuing with what he was saying.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Was thinking more of going out for dinner." He winked at her. "You know, like going on a date?" Corey's smile quickly turned into a slight frown, her eyes growing wide.

_A date. A date! Why is he asking me out on a date?_

He put his hands out in front of him. "It's okay, really. If you don't want to, just tell me." He started to back away after seeing the look on her face.

"No, no. It is fine, Clint. I'm just not used to being asked out on dates." She faked a smile.

"All right, so is that a yes? I honestly thought you and Laufeyson had something going on."

_Then why the fuck would you ask me on a date?_

"Oh… Hah!" Her heart wrenched when he said that. She wished. Wished more than anything in the world that they had something going on.

"Well, then yes. I'll go out with you tonight." She faked another smile for him.

"Great!" He exclaimed and clapped his hands together once. "I'll call you tonight then." He winked at her again and then turned his back to her to continue with what he was doing.

She scanned the room for Loki, but he had already retreated back into his office, or hers. She checked his first, just for the hell of it. Nope, he was in hers.

She staggered into her office, she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. There he was, in all of his beautiful glory, wearing his favorite suit just like when she first met him. He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow. His normally slicked back hair fell loosely on his face. She had to hold herself back from brushing it away from his gorgeous eyes. She kept silent, not wanting to accidentally say the wrong thing. She waited to be spoken to, but that didn't happen anytime soon either. He only glanced at her occasionally.

_You perfect son of a bitch. I want to smother you with love and kisses and tell you that you'll be okay. I want to protect you from the horrors of the world and shield you from the light of day. The light that you hate so much. We could live in a world of darkness together. You and me. I love you. Can't you see that? Can't you feel it? I love you, you idiot._

"Cortana?" She didn't realize that she was staring right at him, right through his lonely soul.

"Are you alright?" He neared her and put his hand on her face. Her face tingled when he did so. Her feet went numb. She felt like the world was paused just for the two of them to have their moment. She wanted to fall into his graceful arms. She wanted to kiss his soft cheek. Play with and tousle his loose black hair.

"I'm fine." She took his hand off of her face.

"Corey…" He whispered her preferred name, bringing small tears to her eyes. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face.

"Talk to me." His accented voice was soothing, but she was still afraid of him.

_I am going on a date. Loki. I have a date tonight. With Barton._

"Loki." She said his first name right to his face for the first time ever. "Oh my god." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. He seemed to enjoy the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth.

"It is okay. Tell me." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I have a date tonight. With Barton." She blurted out, a single tear running down her cheek and sliding down his hand. He froze and his upper lip twitched in obvious heartache but he lied to himself and to her. "That's great, Cortana. Why are you sad about that?"

_ARE YOU DUMB! You're an idiot. _

"I guess I am just nervous." At the exact same time, both of them were lying to one another.

_Loki, it's because I love YOU. I'm sad because I love you. I want to go on a date with you tonight. I don't want Clint, I never did. I've wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you in the ad for the job. I've always been in love with you, Loki. _

"So, that's it." She snorted in an attempt to fake a laugh.  
"Well, I guess in celebration of your date, I can let you go home early."

_I don't want to go home early. I want to be around you as much as possible. I want you with me all the time. I want you to come home early with me. _

"Oh, that… That would be very nice, thank you. Mr. Laufeyson." She took one last look at him before leaving her own office.

When she was in the comfort of her own home, she cried. Cried harder than she ever cried before. Her cat trotted over to her and rubbed against her leg, mewling.

"I don't know what to do, B. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. For once in my life, I just have no idea." She looked down at her cat that looked up at her. The sound of her phone receiving a text message startled her out of her daydream. Loki was texting her.

_What the fuck does he want? _

She picked her phone up and looked at the message. It was blank.

_What the hell, Loki. _

He sent her a blank text message. The first text message she ever received from the guy, and it was a blank message. She didn't know what to think about it, though it probably meant nothing, maybe an accidental text. She contemplated texting him back, but Clint calling her interrupted her. She let it ring for a while longer before answering it.

"Hey." She answered the phone nonchalant.

"Hey Corey, It's Clint."

_No goddamn shit. _

"I was just calling to see if you were still up for tonight." He was such a gentleman. "Oh, yes. Of course I am." Corey was almost hoping he was calling to cancel.

She gave him her address and then got off the phone with him. She didn't know whether to wear a dress or not. She didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. She remembered the blank message that Loki sent her. She picked up her phone and texted him back: 'What was that?'

It was simple and didn't sound too rude. It didn't surprise her that she didn't get an immediate answer. Corey rushed over to her room and opened her closet door. Not really caring at this point, she picked out a simple black knee high dress.

Her phone went off again. It was Loki. She braced herself for the answer. 'I don't know.' That's all the text said. 'I don't know.'

_YOU DON'T KNOW! What. Does that mean. _

Flustered, she ignored the text and continued to get ready. She straightened out her curls, and rubbed some dark gray eye shadow on her eyes. She topped the eye shadow off with mascara. To her, it looked like she barely tried to make an impression, but to Clint it would probably look like she was getting ready for hours. She rolled her eyes. That's not what she wanted though.

She sat on the couch with her furry friend for about 20 minutes, waiting for Clint to knock on her door. Belle started hissing when he finally did.

"Oh, gosh. You haven't even met the guy yet, B!" Corey patted Belle on the head.

"I'll be back soon." She quickly grabbed her small handbag and shoved her phone in it. When she opened the door, Clint was there, looking as handsome as ever in a black suit with a black tie. She smiled at him, her eyes glittering.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he took her hand, helping her down her stairs. She thanked him. "You… You look great, as well, Clint." She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He helped her into the passenger side of his pretty little Camaro and closed the door for her.

All of a sudden, she could feel eyes on her and she could smell _him._

_Loki?_

She started to look around everywhere, completely frantic. When Clint got into the drivers side, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"

_That son of a bitch. He's here somewhere. Or maybe I'm just crazy._

"Oh, nothing. I just felt like I forgot something is all." She faked another smile for him and he started to drive.  
It seemed like they were in the car forever when he finally arrived at his destination. They were silent the whole car ride, but when they got out of the car, they started to strike up conversation. The restaurant he took her to was absolutely gorgeous. It was a Victorian style, 3-story restaurant. She couldn't stop staring up at it.

"Impressed?" He placed his hand on her lower back, making her flinch a little.

"A tad bit, yes." He laughed at the sarcasm in her voice. She was beyond impressed.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like inside." She whispered to herself but he heard her. "Well, let's go!"

The inside of the restaurant was even more gorgeous than the outside. She couldn't believe her eyes. The steeple style ceilings made her squirm.

"This is awesome, Clint." She was still looking at the ceilings above her. An older man in a tuxedo approached the two.

"How many tonight?" He asked Clint. "Just two, sir." He nodded at the man and he led them to a compact booth in the back of the giant restaurant. "Jericha will be right with you. Enjoy." He smiled at the two of them.

_There it is again. _

She could smell Loki's cologne again. She could feel his eyes on her. She _knew _he was there but she didn't even care, she was just going to ignore it and try to have a good time with Clint.

She watched a few couples get up and head over to what she assumed was a small wooden dance floor and start slow dancing. "Did you want to dance, Corey?" He held his hand out to her. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. Dancing isn't my thing."

She put him down easy.

"Is something bothering you tonight? You seem very on edge…" He tried not to be too forward about it, but he couldn't help it.

"No Clint, I'm fine." She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes to add extra effect. He took her hand anyway and kissed it.

"Good. I can't have you feeling down." She looked at the spot where he kissed her and blushed. She hoped that if Loki were there, he saw that.

"Hi guys! My name is Jericha, and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks or appetizers?" Neither of them even looked at their menus yet. "I'll actually just have a Bud Light." Corey smiled at the waitress. "Of course! Could I just see your ID please?" The waitress took Corey's ID and smiled. "Thank you. And for you, sir?" Clint ordered a sweet tea.

_Boring._

The two of them talked about everything and anything by the time Corey got 4 beers in her.

"I guess you needed this, huh?" Clint winked at her. "Yes, I really did, Clint. Thank you." Corey took another big swig of her beer, finishing it off. Everything was fine and dandy until Clint mentioned work. Then she knew he would mention Loki. Before she could stop him, he was on a roll.

"…And I just don't understand how he's in charge of that place…" He obviously didn't like Loki too much. "…I know he's my boss, and the CEO of the company but he just doesn't do anything…"

Corey just stared at Clint, not absorbing anything he was saying about Loki. She didn't want to hear anyone talking bad about Loki. "…And I am sorry if you like the guy, I mean you kind of have to. You _are _his assistant…"

_There is no obligation._

"…The first time I saw the guy, I wanted to put an arrow through his eye socket. He's shady. I just don't trust him and you shouldn't either. But I can't tell you what to do." Clint crossed his arms around his chest, waiting for her reply. She didn't say anything. It took every fiber in her body to stop herself from punching Clint square in the eye.

"I don't think we should bring work matters outside of work." She said as calmly as possible with the sweetest smile she could possibly muster. Clint stared at her with a blank expression. "You're right. I am sorry."

Even in her tipsy daze, she could still smell Loki's cologne and she could still feel _his _eyes on her.

After they finished off their huge meal, Jericha brought the check to the table and wished them a good night. Clint took the check, looked at the price and then left 100$ in cash on the table.

"Let's go." He stood up and took Corey's arm to his when she stood as well. A heavy rainstorm greeted them when they walked out of the restaurant together.

"Oh, I didn't even hear the rain inside." She looked up at the black sky.

"I should probably get you home." He tried to hold onto her arm again, but she dodged him.

"Actually Clint, I made some plans for later tonight with Evelyn and she lives around here. I'll just have her pick me up."

She smiled at him and he nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan. Thank you for coming to dinner with me, I had a good time." He wanted to kiss her hand again, but she moved farther away.

"I did too, Clint. Thank you for taking me." She watched him get in his car and drive off into the darkness. She sighed in relief and clutched onto her handbag. She dug through the bag to get her phone. No texts or phone calls, which was a relief. She flipped open the phone and scrolled down to Loki's name and texted him, though a bit hesitant.  
'Mr. Laufeyson?' While waiting for him to, hopefully, text her back, she started to walk. She didn't even care that it was raining. The rain poured onto her, soaking every inch of her body. Her phone buzzed at her.

'No need for formalities dear, we aren't at work. What's wrong?'

Corey smiled obnoxiously at his use of the word 'dear'._  
_She started texting back a million miles a minute.

'Would you like to pick me up at 'The Golden City' restaurant?'

She was only about a block away from the restaurant so she started walking back. Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

'Be there in 5.'

She smiled at the simple text. She did feel bad about leaving Clint like that, but he was pissing her off.  
She sat down on the bench outside of the restaurant, soaking wet and freezing, waiting for her boss to pick her up. She opened her phone and fidgeted with the buttons while she waited. A pair of bright headlights caught her attention. A gorgeous black Viper parked right on the curb in front of her. It was the all too familiar Viper. Loki opened the car door and stood there in the pouring rain. He was dressed in a loose suit, with green and white scarves draped over his neck that disappeared into his suit.

As he walked toward her, the tails of his suit flowed loosely behind him. Corey stood up as well, almost mesmerized by him.

"Loki." She whispered softly so he didn't hear her.

"What happened?" The concern for her was painfully obvious in his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing happened. We went out and he wanted to take me home, but…" She looked up at him. "I didn't want to go with him."

Loki flashed his gorgeous teeth at her in a grin. "So, you called for me. Like I am any better…" His head fell, his hair also falling out of place.

_Is he just now realizing how much of an ass he can be?_

Corey touched the top of his head. She didn't know what else to do.

"Loki, you _are_ better." She spoke softly to the CEO. With a heavy sigh, he fell into her arms, his chin resting against her forehead. In the year she had been working for him, she was never this close to him.

"I am sorry, Cortana." He spoke into her shoulder. She could feel a few tears welling up in her eyes, but she tried her hardest to keep them back.

"Don't apologize." She ran her fingers through his wet hair. "There's no need for you to apologize." She continued to coo him like a heart broken child.

"Then why do I feel like there is? Why do I feel like I am the one at fault here? If I were a real man, I wouldn't have let you go out with Clint tonight. You would have been at _my_ home, in _my_ arms."

_Excuse me… I'm sorry, WHAT!_

"Loki, you can still make that happen." Corey lifted his head from her shoulder and stared into his emerald eyes. With one quick movement, she pressed her lips to his. Half expecting him to shove her off of him, she squeezed him closer to her. He deepened the kiss by holding onto her face.

"I've wanted this for so long…" He spoke in between kisses.  
Their passions were too much for the public eye. Loki picked her up and walked her over to the dark alley beside the restaurant. "Corey, I—."

Her finger interrupted him against his lips.

"Just kiss me, Loki." He happily obliged and pressed his lips against hers again. He could feel her shaking against his body. "You are cold." He shed the overcoat he had on and wrapped it around her. He picked her up again and carried her to his car.  
"Where are we going?" Corey's voice was shaky. He put her in the passenger side and he quickly ran to the driver side. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"To my house, darling. We can't have you getting sick."

_Darling._

_Why does he care now? What changed in him?_

Corey closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.


	3. I Love You

**I don't own any character except original characters! :)**

* * *

"Loki?" She called out to the darkness, but no one answered.

_Was it all a dream? Am I back in my apartment?_

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she decided to look around at her surroundings. She could see that the ceiling was vaulted. She didn't have vaulted ceilings.

"Loki?" She called out again. She heard footsteps coming toward her from another room. The door opened and in the light that poured in, she saw his silhouette.

_God, he's gorgeous…_

"Loki." She mewled again. He flicked the switch next to him, turning on the lamp beside her.

"Corey." He smiled a very mischievous smile. It made her very nervous.

_What is he thinking?_

She didn't know what to do, so she didn't do anything. She lay there, in what she assumed was his bed. Her throat was on fire, and her hair was still wet. The room started to move. She was extremely dizzy.

"Oh my god, I'm on fire."

She started to pant, sweat beading up at the start of her hairline. He walked over to her and placed the outside of his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. We need to get you to the bath."

_The bath. He thinks that he's going to see me naked? Good luck with that one, Laufeyson._

He carried her through his house and to the bathroom. The bathroom was friggin huge. It was unnecessarily huge. The bathtub took up most of one side of the room.

"I am not getting naked in front of you." She held on to her dress tightly.

Loki sighed with a cute smile.

"Nothing sexual, Cortana. I am trying to make your fever go down." He tried to console her.

_No fucking way._

She shook her head.  
"What if I go in with you?" He motioned to the tub.

_Oh yeah! That will make it SO much better! We'll both be naked and wet. That won't lead to sex or anything._

Not that she wouldn't mind sex with the CEO; she was just embarrassed at the moment.

"Loki, I don't think that's a good idea." Her face was turning a light shade of pink from the fever.

"Though, I don't feel good at all…" She started pulling at her dress.

"I do need to get this thing off. Don't look?" She could barely talk, her throat was so raspy, but he still understood her.

"I won't look, promise." He turned around so she could take her dress off.  
After a few struggling noises later, she sighed loudly.

"Loki?" She called to him. He chuckled, back still turned to her. "Yes, Corey?" He knew what was coming.

"I uh, I need help. You can look now, I guess." He slowly turned around. Her dress was still completely on.

"You didn't even make any progress, dear." He laughed at how cute she was. "My body is soar." She frowned. With gentle hands, he lifted the dress over her head. To respect her privacy, he didn't examine her body. She covered her chest with her arms, and tried desperately to cover her nether region with her other hand, but it didn't work out too well. He stood up and turned the water on for her.

"It is going to be very cold, but I need you to stay in the water, okay?" He stared out past her as he spoke to her.

"Where are you going?" She called out to him as he stood up to leave.

"I am leaving the room so you can have privacy."

_Who are you and what did you do to Loki? _

"Would you be mad at me if I asked you to stay?" Her pathetic voice made him smile.

"Of course not." He looked right into her eyes.

"I could use the help…" She couldn't get up off the tiled floor to pull herself into the tub.

"Okay, but I have to look." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. She could barely stand.

"You are burning up… I have to get in there with you."

_What in the fuck is that going to help? HOW is getting in the tub with me going to help anything?_

She didn't say anything anymore. Her throat was in too much pain. After he placed her in the freezing tub, he started to shed his clothes. She couldn't help but to watch.

"Hey, now that's not fair." He poked fun at her. "I wasn't allowed to watch you, but you can watch me?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I am sorry…" She covered her eyes.

"No, no. It is quite all right. I like it." He dropped his expensive undershirt on the floor. His stomach was flat and…beautiful. He had small hips but they were so sexy. Slowly, he shed his pants. Embarrassed, she turned her face away.

"Oh, love. Have you never seen a naked man before?"

_Not one as beautiful as you…_

He dipped his foot into the cold water and made a groaning noise.  
He submerged himself into the cold water with her.

"Lean against me." He held his arms out for her. "Close your eyes. "Don't open them…"

_What. Why not?_

She did as she was told and leaned against his naked body. He was warm in the cold water at first, but starting at his chest, he turned cold. She wanted to open her eyes, but she respected his wishes. "You're… so cold." She cuddled closer to him. It felt great on her burning skin. Loki held her tighter.

"Why?" She asked him, her eyes still closed. He pursed his lips. "Do you really want to know?" _  
_She grew nervous.

"I do… But now I'm wondering if I just shouldn't know." He put a cold hand on her cheek.

"Look into my eyes." He guided her face to his. She, very slowly, opened her eyes to be greeted with a pair of blood red eyes. She jumped, almost out of the tub.

_What nightmare am I in?_

"Um, Loki?" She took giant breaths, not sure what was happening. He blinked, revealing blue eyelids. She pulled away from him.

_What in the hell is happening?_

His entire body was blue. Circular indentations were carved into his once smooth face.

"Loki?" She said his name again making sure he was the same person.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" She started to tremble. He pulled her towards him again. "Stay close to me."

She pushed him.

"Tell me what is going on here." Her hand hovered over his dark blue body. "Why are you blue?"

He rolled his eyes at the situation.

"This is why I wanted you to keep your eyes closed." Even though he was blue, he was still beautiful to her.

"You wanted me to keep my eyes closed so you could hide the truth from me." Her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Stop talking, Corey. You're going to hurt your voice. Just lean against me and take advantage of the temperature." He slightly spread his legs so that she could slip in between them and put her head on his chest. Even though she was still incredibly confused and a tad bit freaked out, she laid against him. He was comfortable and cold.

"Fine, Loki. But later, you're going to have some explaining to do." He ran his fragile fingers through her red wet hair.

"Deal." He tightened his grip on her.

"So much for a romantic night in, snuggling on the couch, huh." Loki sighed into her hair. Corey looked up at the blue man. His skin looked like it was almost scaly but it was soft. She traced the indentations on his face with her pointer finger. She felt bad for freaking out on him earlier.

"This _is_ romantic."

_Hell, we are sitting in a bathtub together. He's making sure my fever stays down. How much more romantic can you get? Sure, he's all blue and whatnot, but he's still Loki…_

Loki laughed at her comment but said nothing.  
She nuzzled her head against his chin and kissed his shoulder lightly. He rubbed his hand across her back, using his nails to gently graze her skin. Quiet moans fell from her lips and not too long after, her breathing grew unsteady and she twitched on him. She was sleeping. As cute as she was, he wasn't looking forward to lifting her out of the tub.

When Corey woke up again, she was out of the tub and in a bed, bundled up in layers of blankets. Her head was still pounding but she wasn't hot anymore. Loki was lying beside her, sleeping, with his back to her. His skin wasn't blue anymore but he was still naked, the blanket just barely covering his rear. Corey bit her lip and stared at his slender hip. It took a bit of time, but she finally broke out of her blanket cocoon and scooted closer to him. She touched his hair on the pillow.

_This is my boss. This is Loki: the same Loki who bosses me around and laughs at my mistakes. This is the same Loki who cherishes nothing but himself. This is Loki._

Corey put her head down onto his pillow and pressed her body against his back. With a light hand, she let her fingers dance across his naked side. A loud ringing startled her and woke Loki up. Her phone was ringing. In a slight panic, she threw herself off the bed.

_I never get phone calls…_

With eyes still a bit blurry from just waking up, Loki watched her scramble for her phone.

"I'm sorry, sir." She apologized to him for waking him up. Her use of the word 'sir' made him laugh. She looked at the caller and her eyes moved to Loki again.

Clint was calling her.

Loki noticed her nervous look and crawled to the end of the bed where she was sitting on the floor. She quickly put the phone back in the purse after hitting 'ignore' and turning the volume off.

"I'm supposed to be at work now. That's probably why he's calling me."

Loki smiled. "The only person you have to call out to is me, and I am not letting you go to work in your condition."

He twirled her hair between his pointer and middle finger. She chuckled.

"I do need to get home though. I have a cat to feed." Loki looked at her with wondering eyes.  
"I will take you home and I would very much like to meet your 'cat'." He said the word like it was new to him, causing Corey to laugh out loud.

Corey put her dress back on since it was the only thing she had, and obviously none of his clothes would fit her. He wrapped one of his expensive jackets around her again so she wouldn't be cold.

"I really like that dress." He eyed her up and down to look at the dress.

"Thank you, I have a lot more. This one was just my least flattering one."

He raised an eyebrow at her. The two of them got into his car after leaving the giant front door. "You weren't trying to impress the Hawk?"

She snickered at his question and looked back at the house. It was gigantic and very modern.

"I wasn't looking forward to going out, no." She turned her gaze back to him. He wasn't wearing a designer suit like normal. He looked very different without it. His layered black hair passed his shoulders and just barely touched the top of his spine. He was wearing a light white v-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans. She never saw him in jeans before. His clean-shaven face completed his modern look.

"What are you looking at?" He caught her staring at him. Corey's eyes immediately met his gaze.

"You, sir. I'm not used to seeing you without a suit on. You look nice." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping he wasn't mad at her. "Call me Loki, my love." He ran his hand through his hair, slicking the stray pieces back. She knew he wanted her to stop calling him sir outside of work, but it still felt weird.

He was her boss. He was the big boss of the worlds most successful energy business.

"How does your throat feel?" He took a sharp right turn, throwing her gently into the door. She touched her throat, forgetting that it was even in pain just the night before.

"Oh! Wow, it feels great, actually." She furrowed her eyebrows. That wasn't normal.

_He needs to tell me what happened last night._

He didn't say anything, only grinned like a child.

When they reached her apartment, he opened the car door for her like the gentleman that he was.

Seeing the behemoth of a house he lived in, she was almost embarrassed about her tiny apartment. He followed her up the stairs to reach her unit. She dug through her purse and fished out her key to open the door. Belle was meowing loudly at them. Loki's eyes widened when he saw her cat.

"It is so fluffy." He bent over to get a better look at her.

Corey laughed and shut the door. "Her name is Belle."

Loki repeated the name.  
Corey fetched her cat food from the cupboard and filled her bowl. Loki watched her eat her food.

"You can pet her if you want." Corey disappeared into her bedroom.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put some actual clothes on." She called out to him.

_I hope he's ready to talk, because I'm ready for some answers…_

Corey waltzed back into the living room to find Loki sitting on her couch with Belle in his lap.

"I like her." He waved his fingers in front of Belle, letting her bat at them. Corey laughed loudly.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but… We need to talk, Loki." She sat next to him on the couch. He sighed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes, I think it's fair that you know." He lay back against the couch, letting the cat jump out of his lap.

"I think it would have been fair if I knew almost a year ago, to be honest." She crossed her arms.

"A year ago, my dear, you wouldn't have believed me. I'll be surprised if you do now."  
"It all began when…"

He talked for hours about "Asgard" and "frost giants" and "Bi-frost." Corey's jaw was on the floor.

"…So, technically, you're an alien…" She took a deep breath. "You could say that. Technically, I am an alien to Asgard as well." He clasped his hands together.

"Asgard is where you come from, correct?" She was trying to get the names right before asking questions. He nodded.

"So, why are you an alien to them?" She looked up at her ceiling, trying to imagine this world he talked about. "My whole life I thought I was Asgardian. I thought my father was Odin and my brother was Thor." His skin slowly turned blue again.

"My father was Laufey. Laufey was the king of the frost giants on Jotunheim. Odin stole me from Jotunheim when I was just a baby. I grew up thinking that I actually had a chance to become king of Asgard." He slammed his fist down on Corey's small coffee table, making her jump.

"I _was _king of Asgard." She stared at him with big, brown eyes. "You were a king?" That was almost exciting.

He nodded again, this time more annoyed. Corey placed a hand on his cold blue face.

"Do you ever want to go back?" She whispered.

"Before I started this booming business, I wished I could go back every day of my life. Not because I missed them though. I wanted to take my throne back. I was the rightful king of Asgard." Her hand still on his face, she stared into his red eyes.

"I believe you, Loki." His very strange name made a lot more sense to her.

_Laufeyson. Laufey's son. Ha._

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her hand. She felt him sigh in relief.

"Kiss me, Loki." She wanted to feel his cold lips on hers. His eyes opened again to look at her.

Before they both knew it, they were on her living room floor, almost naked and making out like a couple of wild animals. Corey moaned loudly as Loki's freezing lips nipped at her collarbone. With shaky hands, Corey fumbled with Loki's pants. She tried desperately to unzip the pants while he unhooked her bra, his cold blue hands trailing up her side.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I first laid eyes on you." He moaned into her chest. She held on to his hair as he trailed cold kisses across her chest, tasting her small nipples along the way. Corey panted, their passions growing like an angry fire. Loki made his way to her belly button, kissing and lightly nipping at her skin. He placed his hand on her pubic mound. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she squirmed, trying to move his hand more.

"Not so hasty, love. Let's take it slow." He whispered against her skin. She groaned at him.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked, his face moving closer to her sensitive spot.

"More than anything." Her breathing grew faster and louder as he spread her legs as far as they would go.

"Then, why rush it?" He winked at her before kissing her nether region with his cold lips.

The burning in her groin grew as he teased her more. His tongue shot out to greet her slit. The cold against her warm area made her squirm. He took the subtle hint and slowly his skin returned to its pale color and the warmth grew back. Getting comfortable with what he was doing, he rubbed her most sensitive button with skilled fingers. Her eyes fluttered open. She tried desperately to hold in her loud moans. His long tongue snaked inside of her.

"Loki!" She gasped as she felt herself nearing her climax. Just as he was about to push her over the edge, he removed himself from her. The evil grin on his face made her sigh.

_You son of a bitch!_

He touched a finger to her extremely moist area, making her flinch. She sat up onto her legs and hoisted herself the rest of the way. She could tell that the hardness in his pants was extremely uncomfortable.

"Let's go fix that, Mr. Laufeyson." She winked at him and he got up to follow her into her somewhat messy bedroom. Neither of them cared. He practically tackled her onto the bed, kissing her lips repeatedly.

In a matter of moments, they were both completely naked, groping and fondling each other. Almost a year of sexual tension started to disappear before them. Corey moaned softly into Loki's mouth.

"I need you inside of me, Loki." She groaned to him. He was happy to oblige and turned her over onto her back. She stared into his deep blue eyes as he spread her legs with his waist and gently pressed his manhood into her. He was huge, and the task of getting inside of her was difficult. She bit her lip, trying to hold in painful squeals. He kissed her lips passionately, trying to ease the pain. She bucked her hips into him as the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. She moaned loudly, her orgasms following one after another. Loki grazed his nails down her stomach, causing a forest of goose bumps on her body. To change positions, Loki pulled her up to him so they were in a sitting position. Her breasts were tight against his chest, his lips locked onto hers. They moaned at each other. Their passions were ablaze.

The two made love for hours, trying out every position they could possibly think of. Corey rolled over onto her hands and knees so he could finish the act off with her favorite position. He grabbed her waist with a tight grip and slammed himself into her. She screamed loudly, not expecting the roughness. She clenched onto her sheets with her teeth as he went off on her. His thrusts were growing harder and faster, letting her know he was about to go. Her heart started to race when she thought about him going inside of her. They weren't using any sort of protection.

"Loki!" She moaned out, trying to stop him before he released, but her final climax was making its way toward her spot. She yelled his name again, this time in pleasure as he pushed her over the edge for one final time.

He clasped his long fingers around her throat and small moans escaped his lips as he felt her tighten around him. He thrust into her, his hot seed spilling out of his body and into hers. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt. They collapsed onto each other, almost immediately falling asleep. She remembered saying the three little words that she never wanted to say to him:

"I love you."

* * *

**I was reading some stories on this site last night and saw how dirty their stories were, so I said screw it! I'm putting my dirty scene on the site too. ;)  
****Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with all of the other chapters!**


	4. The God of Lies

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay on the chapters and I _will_ send everyone who wanted to read the detailed version of _the _scene a link for where it is on my weebly site. My internet absolutely sucks and both me and my boyfriend are on it at the same time usually so we end up kicking each other.  
****Thank you all for your patience and I really, _really _appreciate the reviews. They mean _SO _much to me. You guys are great. :)**

* * *

The sound of her blaring alarm clock woke her up in a small panic. When she moved her arm to turn the annoying alarm off, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her muscles and that's when she realized Loki was gone.

She half smiled at the soreness of her muscles. She never had a man leave her sore before.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand without wobbling. It was hard not to wobble with the pain that was coming from the spot between her legs. He brutalized her and she liked it. She hobbled her way to the kitchen to start the coffee while she jumped in the shower. The water was warm and comforting on her bruised body.

The shower lasted about 15 minutes longer than usual. She needed to get the smell of sex off of her before going into the office. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped her hair into a tight bun and made her way back to the bedroom to dress herself for the day.

With her cat fed and a cup of coffee for her boss in her hand, she strode out of her apartment. Rain was pouring down, surprising her. She was never able to hear the rain from inside. With a tired sigh, she unlocked her door and reached in to grab her heavy tan overcoat from the hook right next to the door.

For Corey, the rainy walk to work was full of inner conflict. She knew not to expect much out of Loki even after the night they shared. Even after he told her his secrets. She was in love with him though. She couldn't just pretend that it never happened. She thought about Clint, too. He knew exactly what happened the night of their date; the proof was in the texts he sent her.

'Coincidence that both you _and _Laufeyson are out today.'

She shivered at the text. Corey was unsure of how to approach Clint since she didn't respond to him.

Once the tall building of _Laufeyson Inc. _was in sight, she started to semi-jog to get there faster. Jogging wasn't easy in heels, but she was a pro at it after working at the office for just under a year.

As she walked into the building, her overcoat completely soaked, Gail greeted her with a warm smile. "Welcome back, Cortana, I hope you are feeling better!" She stayed in her seat, watching Corey battle with her wet coat. Corey only nodded at her, finally getting her coat off of her body. She rushed over to the elevator before it closed and pressed the button to go up to the last floor. The coat in her hands was dripping everywhere.

She finally reached the top floor, and made her way out of the elevator, rushing toward her own office to put down her coat before waltzing over to her boss's office to gift him with his coffee.  
The door was closed, like always.

"Come in." Loki commanded her in a gruff voice when she knocked on the door. He was sitting down at his desk wearing his normal designer suit. His hair was slicked back just like normal too. She placed the coffee on his desk seeing as how he was making no effort to stand up and take it. He continued to stare at his computer monitor, not even acknowledging her.

"Alright, then. I'll uh, I'll be in my office." She slipped out of his office and closed the door. She pressed her back against his door, and clasped her hands over her face. The tears wouldn't stop. She didn't understand how he could act like she didn't even exist after the love they shared with one another. Her tears flowed from her eyes harder and faster when she thought about the lack of attention she just received from him. She tried her hardest not to make any noise, but she could hardly breath. She ran to her own office and put her head on her desk, shielding her face from everyone. She felt a presence behind her but she knew it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"Corey?" Evelyn's soft voice spoke to her as she put a caring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She removed her hand from Corey's shoulder when she felt it tense up under her touch. Evelyn looked up abruptly to see their boss staring at them through the large window of their office.

"Corey, Mr. Laufeyson is looking at us." She whispered. "Perhaps, we should at least pretend we are busy. He doesn't look happy."

Corey didn't budge even though her friend was warning her.

"Oh gosh, he's coming in here." Evelyn bolted away from Corey's desk and back at her own as the office door opened.

He stared at Corey with her head down.

"Cortana, if you didn't feel well today, you should have called out sick. This is work and I need you to do your job."

Corey's heart raced and her face grew hot in rage.

_I hate you, Loki. _

He was such a bastard. She managed to let a tiny smile dance across her face. She now knew that he literally was a bastard. With a heavy heart and head, she forced her head out of her hands to reveal her tear-stained face. She looked straight ahead, not even acknowledging his presence. Evelyn, wide-eyed, stared at the scene. She was surprised Loki didn't drag Corey out of there by her hair. Loki, looking somewhat pleased, nodded at the two women and left them.

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you out of your mind, Corey? You're in for it now." She stood up from her desk to walk over to Corey's again.

Corey didn't say anything.

Evelyn wondered what had happened between the two.

The rest of the day at _Laufeyson Inc. _went by very slowly. Corey kept herself safe behind her desk and her eyes on her computer monitor. She wasn't doing anything productive, just comparing sales from last month. A knock on her door startled her.

She called for the person to come in. The doorknob turned and Clint appeared on the other side. When she saw him, she felt like she had been slapped in the face. Her face remained as stoic as a statue, but she felt like all of the organs in her body were replaced with sand. Clint stared at her for a few seconds before nearing her desk.

"I saw you crying earlier." He managed to mutter.

"I'm fine, Clint." Corey took her hands off of her keyboard with a quiet sigh. She was lying and it was ridiculously obvious.

Clint crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me the truth, Corey. Tell me what happened between you two."

Corey's skin turned cold when she thought about the night her and Loki shared together. She thought about how sweet he was to her. She thought about his cold, blue skin. She had to shake her head to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. "I don't know what you are talking about, Clint."

Hearing her blatant lie, Clint slammed his fists down on her desk, making her jump. "Stop lying to me, Cortana. Do you think that I'm dumb?"

She stared at Clint with complete shock.

His face softened when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Corey…" He whispered her name as he walked around behind her desk. She didn't like that at all.

"Clint, I don't think you should be behind my desk." The space behind her desk was supposed to be her safe haven and he just penetrated it with his presence.

Clint could feel eyes on them so he trapped her behind the desk and placed a warm hand on her face. He hoped Loki was watching. Too afraid to do anything, Corey allowed his hand to stay on her face.

"I can offer you so much more than he can, Corey…" Clint lowered his face so that his lips were only a few inches away from hers. "I can give you anything you want."

Corey shuddered as he spoke the words, his hot breath reaching her mouth. "Clint, no… I'm not interested in anyone right now." She closed her eyes and tried to turn her face away, but his grip grew tighter.

"You really are too easy to read, Cortana." She hoped he could see the tears in her eyes, the fear scribbled all over her face, as he moved his face down to kiss her. His hand was still gripping her cheeks making it difficult for her to deny him access to her lips. He removed himself from her mouth and smiled.

"You're a monster." She whispered in quiet desperation. Clint chuckled.

"I've been called many things, but I don't think I've heard that one yet. Why do you say that, my sweet? What am I doing wrong?" He knew damn well what he was doing wrong.

Corey raised her hand to push him back, but he grabbed it with superhuman reflexes. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Resorting to violence?" He shook his head slowly with a coy smile. He bent her arm behind her, resulting in mild pain. It wasn't unbearable but it was uncomfortable.

"Just accept it." He breathed on her cold neck and trailed tiny kisses down to her shoulder.

She didn't want to accept it but she was trapped. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and he didn't care. He continued to kiss her shoulders and caress her stomach with his free hand.

A loud rapping at the door forced him to release her arm in a slight panic. He turned his head, his hand still on Corey's face, to see Loki staring at them with a fire in his eyes. "How convenient."

Clint didn't move from his place in front of Corey. Loki invited himself into her office with every motivation to kill Clint right on the spot.

"I suggest you leave, Hawk." He spoke slowly with a deep voice Corey never heard before. "Now."

The vein in his neck and forehead were throbbing as he spoke. Without a weapon, Clint was no match for Loki, who was known to carry small weapons in the many pockets of his suits.

"You have your way this time, Laufeyson." He let go of Corey's face with a forceful shove and hit his shoulder to Loki's as he walked past him and out of the office. Loki stared at Corey with concern and anger.

"What the hell was that?" He managed to growl under a shaking voice. Corey's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Why are you asking me! I didn't do anything! If you want to yell at anyone, it should be Clint!" She tried to keep her voice down but she was too angry with the CEO. He glared at her before turning his back to leave.

"Loki, wait." She squeaked. She didn't want him to go. He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her. Not knowing what to do, she stumbled over to him and collapsed into his back, her arms tight around him. She felt him try to break out of her grip, so she tightened it.

"Corey, release me." He demanded of her. She could tell that he was not happy.

"No. I will not put up with you treating me like this after last night." She buried her face into the blazer he was wearing. His muscles relaxed as he heard her words.

"Last night," he took a deep breath, "was a mistake, Cortana." The words he spoke broke her heart into tens of millions of tiny pieces. Her heart was absolutely shattered.

"A mistake?" Her voice was shaky as she was trying to choke back tears.

"Yes, a mistake. Something that should not have happened, but it did and there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is go on with our _separate _lives."Corey loosened the grip she had on his jacket and he turned to face her. There wasn't a trace of remorse on his face.

"But, why?" She stuttered, her hands shaking violently. "Why did you care for me? Why would you take advantage of me like that?" Her voice started to grow louder.

"You told me your secret! You shared with me a truth that I don't think you would share with just anyone! Or- or else, you would be walking around here in your _NORMAL _state!"

Tears were falling from her eyes like geysers, waiting for him to reply.

He stared at her, seemingly unmoved by the scene. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

"You told me… Loki, you told me things… You said that you were waiting for that moment. The moment we shared! You said you've been waiting for that moment since the first time you-."

"Enough!" He roared at her, the blood vessels in his eyes red with anger, the vein in his neck pulsating.

"You were nothing more than a fling. I lusted over you and now that lust is gone. I received my fill from you." At that moment, he took the remaining pieces of her heart and shredded them.

"That isn't true…" Her voice was a whisper. "That wasn't lust, Loki Laufeyson. You cared about-." He raised his hand to silence her.

"This conversation is over, Cortana Buerella. I suggest you put that night in the past where it belongs."

Corey fell to her knees with a loud 'thud.'

Loki took his leave of her, not caring that she was crying on her office floor.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there when Evelyn walked into their office. She was still on her knees, though her cries turned into dry heaving. She had no more tears to cry.

"Oh my god, Corey! Are you okay?" She tried to lift her friend up with all of the strength she could muster. "You need to help me, honey, if we are going to get you up." Corey heard her speaking, but she wasn't listening. She didn't cooperate with her assistant. She couldn't cooperate.

"Oh dear, I am going to get help."

In a fit of exhaustion, Corey fell over onto her side, her cheeks and nose rosy red and her eyes glossy. She felt like she was paralyzed. Her brain had turned into mush.

She couldn't think about anything except the words that were repeating in her mind: "You were nothing more than a fling… that lust is gone…"

Her eyes were open but she could only make out a blur of lights, her mind was too far-gone.

"Corey!" Clint rushed into the office with Evelyn not too far behind. He scooped her up into his arms, staring at her pale face.

"What happened?" He looked up at Evelyn, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. I walked in to find her on her knees dry heaving."

Clint looked into Corey's swollen eyes. He immediately regretted how he treated her just moments before, then he remembered whom the last person she talked to was: Laufeyson. He plotted the CEO's demise in his head, but Loki was the least of his problems right now. He needed to get Corey out of the building.

With his strong arms, he lifted Corey easily.

"I am taking her to my place. She is in no condition to stay here." He turned to Evelyn, who couldn't agree with him more. He felt Corey try to pry her way out of his grip, but she was too weak.

"I am so sorry, Corey." He tried talking to her, but she was trapped in her own mind.

"…nothing more than a fling… lust…separate ways…" She kept repeating Loki's hurtful words over and over again in soft whispers that Clint could barely hear.

He stared into her swollen, blood shot eyes as he briskly walked out of the giant building. When he strode over to his car, he opened the passenger side door and placed her on the seat. Corey didn't even seem phased by what was happening. The only thing she was concerned about was Loki.

She watched the tall building pass as Clint drove his car through the busy city. With a small groan, she turned her head to look at Clint. He kept switching his gaze back and forth to her and the road.

"Corey?" He spoke her name to her, hoping he would get a reaction. She raised her eyes brows to get a better look at him.

"Clint?" Her voice was nothing but a tiny whisper. A small smile formed on his face. "Are you going to be okay, Corey?"

Her heart ached when she thought about Loki's rejection of her but she finally had control over her own body.

"I think I'll be okay." She sat up in the seat and looked at her clammy hands.

Clint placed a soft hand on her thigh. "I really am sorry about how I acted. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just hurt." He sighed loudly.

"It doesn't even matter, Clint." She brushed his hand off her thigh. "Can you please take me home?" She remembered hearing him say to Evelyn that he was taking her to his house.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" He turned into a turn lane and maneuvered a quick u-turn.

"I'll be fine."

The rest of the car ride to her apartment was very silent and awkward.  
"So, what happened back there, anyway?" Clint decided to ask her the dreaded question when he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment.

Corey quickly opened the door and started walking.  
"Thank you for taking me home, Clint." She completely ignored the question that was asked and continued walking, holding her tan overcoat close.  
He watched her, his irritation building inside of him.

She didn't even look back at him when she reached her unit. She tried to steady her shaking hands as she attempted to unlock her door. It was a trivial task that she solved in a matter of moments.

Belle greeted her with an excited purr. Corey looked down at her kitten and remembered how amazed Loki was when he first laid eyes on the cat. Tears immediately streamed from her eyes and she collapsed onto the floor next to her kitten.

Belle meowed softly and rubbed against Corey's arm. As much as she tried to stop it, she started trembling again. She crawled her way into the living room, not being able to pick herself up.

She rested her head on her couch and closed her eyes, trying to get the image of herself and Loki sharing their wildfire passions with each other out of her head.

Before long, she drifted into a deep sleep; a sleep in which Loki haunted her dreams. The dream replayed the night he picked her up from the restaurant and where they shared their first kiss. The dream repeated every moment they shared together through the year they knew each other. The dream showed her everything she ever wanted to know: the way he would look at her when she turned her back, they way he thought about her when she wasn't around. The dream told her that he loved her. The dream only showed her what she wanted to see.

She woke herself up to remind herself that it was only a stupid dream. With every muscle in her body, she pulled herself up to her feet. It felt weird to stand. Like a zombie, she walked over to her window to see that it was dark outside. She slept through the day.

It was impossible not to think about Loki. She worked for him for almost a year, she gave him all of her time and she did everything she could to make him happy. It was absolutely _impossible. _

She lived the next couple of days like that though, and she knew she would have to live the rest of her life like that.

On the third day of her not showing her face in the _Laufeyson Inc. _building, her phone rang loudly. With a smug grin, she ignored the call. She didn't even look at who was calling, she already knew.

She scooped a spoon full of cereal into her mouth, trying not to cry. She pretended like Loki didn't haunt her anymore, though it had only been a few days, but she would still cry every night.

After a week of not showing her face at the office, the phone calls stopped. Corey felt only a little relieved. It was almost comforting when she used to get a phone call from the office but she assumed they hired someone else, forgetting all about her. She was probably in Loki's past already.

Somehow, she had to let go of Loki and his memories. It was hard to let go of the memories when she had to sleep in the same bed they made love in. It was hard when she had to look at herself in the mirror. Every time she saw her own reflection, she was embarrassed. Embarrassed over how stupid she was.

Sleepless nights turned into sleepless weeks and sleepless weeks rolled into dreadful, sleepless months. It had been exactly two months since Cortana Buerella last saw the man who ruined her. She thought it would be easier in time but it only grew harder. The pain never faltered, the tears never stopped, the grief never quit tugging at her arm. She wondered if Loki knew just how much she hurt. She wondered if he realized that he had her heart in his hands. She knew he didn't realize and even if he did, he wouldn't care. He never genuinely cared about her.

Corey shook her head with her hands over her ears. "Stop!" She screamed at herself. "God damn it, Loki. Get out of my head!"  
She was sitting on the cold tile of her kitchen, her back against her wooden cabinets, crying hysterically.

After several moments, she finally pulled herself from her kitchen floor and stumbled into her living room where her computer was. Belle meowed and jumped into her lap when she sat down in her computer chair. While petting her cat, Corey reluctantly checked her e-mail account.

Most of the contents of her inbox were spam but one particular e-mail message caught her eye. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and opened the e-mail from a very familiar name: Evelyn Varody.

"You are invited," The e-mail read. "to a very special birthday dinner at 'La Grenouille'. Please join us for great food, wine, and dancing. Hope to see you there!  
Date Time: July 17 at 6 pm."

Corey chuckled lightly after deciding that she would actually go to the birthday dinner. She finished emptying out her almost full inbox and then made her way to her bedroom to pick out her outfit for the next days festivities.

Belle trotted into her bedroom behind Corey, curious of what she was doing.


	5. The Blue Cube

I don't own any of these characters except original characters! :)

* * *

When Corey walked into the beautiful restaurant with her invitation both Gail and Evelyn immediately ambushed her.

"Oh my god, Corey! I was not expecting you to show up!" Evelyn hugged her while laughing.

"Cortana! I was wondering where you had been?" Gail grabbed Corey's hands and rubbed them.

With a simple smile, Corey explained to the two women that she just had to get out of the office and that she found a new job. Believing the lie, they both congratulated her.

"You know, Clint has been pretty interested in your whereabouts, Corey." Evelyn nodded toward the bar.

"He's right over there if you were interested in talking to him, too."

Gail nudged Corey's side, trying to get her to talk to him.

"I don't think that's a great idea, girls. I really don't want to be noticed by anyone." Corey offered them a nervous smile.

The party was quiet and relaxed for the most part. Corey sat next to Evelyn and Gail at the dinner table and Clint pretty much stayed at the bar. Corey was actually feeling pretty good, laughing and talking with the two women.

"So, do I have a replacement yet?" Corey winked at Evelyn, only half kidding.

"Actually, no. The spot remains unfilled though many have applied for it." Evelyn shrugged and plucked a buttered roll from the giant plate in front of them.

"But enough about work, look at you, Corey. You're looking fabulous." Evelyn quickly changed the topic, dreading that it would bring up the CEO who she so idiotically invited.

Corey looked down at her dark green, floor-length dress, forgetting what she was even wearing.  
"Oh, thank you."

She knew they could see the poorly covered up bags underneath her eyes. She knew they could see right through her fake smiles and her pained eyes.

When their dinner arrived, Corey's eyes grew wide at all of the amazing food that was in front of her. It looked great but she didn't feel hungry all of a sudden. Her stomach dropped and her skin started to crawl.

"Corey?" She heard Evelyn say her name but she was too lost in her own anxiety.

She desperately scanned the room trying to find the source of her sudden anxiety.

"Corey, are you okay?" Evelyn asked her as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Snapping out of her weird daze, Corey turned her head to look at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tend to get a little claustrophobic around crowds nowadays."

Evelyn quickly turned her gaze to the empty chair across from Corey. Her blood froze when she realized who pulled the chair out for himself.

"Ah, Ms. Buerella." Corey slowly turned her head around when she heard the ever too memorable voice speak her name. It was at that moment she realized where her anxiety came from.

She didn't want to look at the man but she did anyway. He was wearing his favorite designer suit and his black hair was about an inch longer than she remembered. His slender face complimented his high cheekbones and his blue eyes were much brighter and colder than she remembered too. He smiled at her, beaming his perfect teeth.

"Don't you look beautiful?" His smooth voice cut through her heart like a knife. "Oh, and happy birthday, Ms. Varody." He acknowledged Evelyn for just a second before turning his cold gaze back to Corey.

There were so many things Corey wanted to say to him, but she couldn't. She was unable to open her mouth; she was unable to do anything.

"I am so sorry, Corey. I just didn't think you were going to show up." Evelyn whispered to Corey, who was still in a shock over seeing the CEO.

Corey didn't answer Evelyn, only stared hard at Loki. All of the memories came flooding back to her, everything she worked so hard to try to block out forced it's way back in. It was his entire fault. He knew she would come to the party, somehow, he knew.

"So, Ms. Beurella," his evil voice pierced her ears again, "how are you liking your 'new' job?" His smug grin made it obvious that he knew she didn't have another job.

She swallowed hard, trying to speak but it didn't work. When she opened her mouth, no words came out so instead, she quickly stood up out of her chair and made a mad dash toward the bathrooms. She could feel her knees buckling underneath her as she pushed through small crowds of people.

_Why does he feel the need to talk to me? Why does he taunt me so? Why does it entertain him to hurt me? _

The moment she burst into the bathroom, she fell to her knees and dragged herself into an unoccupied stall. Leaving the stall door open, she propped herself up so that her head was hanging over the toilet. She choked on rivers of tears and she heaved into the toilet.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in between tears from the pain boiling in her chest.

She clutched onto the sides of the toilet tightly as her body attempted to bring up non-existent food from her stomach. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down so that maybe the dry heaving would end.

She heard the door to the bathrooms open and soon after, she felt a presence behind her. The sudden goose bumps on her skin let her know exactly who it was.

"You shouldn't be on the floor in such a beautiful dress." His voice alone brought on another spell of dry heaving.

He entered the small stall she was in and towered over her, watching her cough into the porcelain.

"Please," she groaned, "leave me alone." She turned to look at him with her beet red face and heavy eyes.

"I think you've done enough harm to me, Mr. Laufeyson. Please, spare me." She was practically begging him.

He let a small chuckle leave his lips. "Mr. Laufeyson." He repeated the name before bending down to help her off the floor.

His soft touch made her spine tingle and her heart race. No matter how badly he hurt her, she still loved him. She loved him with everything she had and she would let him hurt her again and again. She would let him hurt her until the end of time if it meant that she was able to be with him just a moment longer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist when he finally got her to her feet. "Corey." He whispered her name softly while holding her close, their eyes fixated on each other.

"Loki." She managed to whisper back to him. "Why did you-?" He placed a soft finger on her lips.

"Not here, darling. Come, let us dance." He let go of her waist and led her out of the bathroom. She felt a little better but she knew that probably wouldn't be her last trip to the bathroom.

"Uh, Mr. Laufeyson, I don't dance." She grimaced at him when he tried to pull her to the giant hardwood floor area.

With a mischievous grin, he pulled her wrist so she was beside him. "I think you'll break your rule for me, Cortana." His lips brushed against her ear lobe as he whispered to her when he pressed her body to his.

_For you, I'd do anything._

Loki slowly swayed along to the quiet orchestra, her hand in his and his other hand on her waist while her head rested against his chest.

He let go of her hand and put both arms around her waist as they danced together.

"Why are you here?" She whispered into his black jacket.

"For Ms. Varody's birthday, of course." He let a smug grin trickle across his lips.

"No, Loki. That isn't the only reason. Why would you show your face after what you put me through? Do you enjoy breaking my heart?" Corey gripped him tighter as she tried to hold back tears.

"And exactly how would I know you were going to be here?" He stroked her long hair with his wiry fingers.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out." She forced a weak laugh.

* * *

"Looks like she fell right back into Loki's arms." Clint left the bar to join the table with Evelyn as soon as Corey left.

"I don't trust him." Evelyn shook off her sudden chills as she watched Corey and Loki dance.

"I never trusted him." Clint murmured as he painfully watched them dance also. "He's a liar… Not just a liar but the master of liars." He shook his head. "But Corey won't see it. She will never listen, not to you, not to me, not to anyone." Clint opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a very rough pat on the back.

"Hey there, mind if I take your seat?" In one movement, Clint was lifted from the chair and lightly shoved away by a short, brown haired man who was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry, you took too long to answer." He turned his body to face Evelyn after blowing Clint off.

"And hello there, Evie." The man plucked her hand from off of the table and kissed it.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, Tony, you could at least apologize to Clint!"

Fuming, Clint tapped his foot waiting for the apology from 'Tony' but instead, Evelyn offered him a sympathetic smile and an embarrassed apology.

"Of course you're late, Tony." She neared her face to his for what he thought would be a kiss but instead she took a quick whiff and pulled away. "And of course you're drunk."

Tony swayed a little bit in his chair and looked around him. "I am not drunk, Evie." He grinned. "Just a tad bit tipsy!" Noticing how Evelyn's arms were crossed and her lips were pursed he changed the subject. "So, are you going to introduce me to your 'ass hole' boss? I've been dying to meet the guy."

Corey pulled away from Loki when she saw Evelyn approach her with someone she assumed was her boy friend.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to introduce you two to Tony."

Corey's eyes grew wide when she recognized the man she was being introduced to.

"Tony Stark, correct?" She held out her hand for him to shake it but instead he lightly grabbed her fingertips and kissed her hand.

"That is correct and what might your name be?" He winked at her.

"Her name is Corey." Evelyn pushed Tony away from Corey, forcing him to let go of her hand. "And this is Mr. Laufeyson: my boss." Evelyn waved her arm in front of Loki to introduce Tony.

"Definitely not what I was expecting." Tony stared him up and down as he shook his hand. Evelyn nudged him with a pointy elbow. "What?" Tony whispered.

"He's just… Really tall."

Loki grinned smugly at the comment and released Tony's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark. I hear you know a thing or two about energy as well."

Tony beamed at the comment as Loki stroked his ego just right. "Well, yes. I'm actually working on being the first user of self-sustained, clean energy."

Taking an interest in "self-sustained" energy, Loki presented Stark his full attention. "Self-sustained, you say? Are you anywhere near this break-through?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and let out a loud laugh. "Anywhere near? He is nowhere near this 'break-through'. He likes to think that all of his experiments go exactly as planned, but really? They don't." She poked him in the side while she insulted him.

"That's only half true." He chuckled while wiping his forehead in a bout of embarrassment.

While Loki and Tony slowly removed themselves from the small group, deep in conversation about the energy that powers Stark Tower and the project for 'self-sustained' energy, Evelyn and Corey walked back to the dinner table.

"I am surprised they are getting along so well. Like, I am damn amazed that they are getting along so well. This isn't like Tony at all. He hates everyone." Evelyn laughed at her comment while Corey still stared at Loki from a distance.

"No idea, Evelyn. I guess they just have the same interests." Corey shrugged her shoulders.

It wasn't until an hour later that guests started to leave the party. As people left, they thanked Evelyn and wished her a happy birthday. Evelyn smiled happily at all of her guests, surprised and excited that the party was actually a success.

"So, that's about it, man. It's honestly not that difficult. I'll have to show you someday." Tony's voice could be heard as the two men walked back toward their dates.

Loki took his place beside Corey and snaked his arm around her back to hold her closer. "I very much look forward to it, Tony." He nodded at Evelyn and Tony. "Happy birthday, Ms. Varody. I thank you for a wonderful time, but it is time we make our leave."

Corey smiled awkwardly but didn't say anything to Loki yet about his remark.

"Maybe we'll see each other around, Evelyn!" She waved at her old assistant and Loki led her toward to door leading outside.

"Okay, so. What?" Corey pushed his arm off of her back and stood in front of him quickly.

"Did you drive here?" Loki ignored her attempt to stall him.

"No, I took the bus, but that's not important right now. Where are you taking me and why are you acting like nothing even happened?" She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying to continue walking.

"You can ask questions later, come on." He very easily brushed her hand off of him and grabbed her wrist to pull her along.

Corey furrowed her eyebrows but unwillingly followed him, hardly having any choice in the matter.

She was silent as they walked out of the restaurant, she was silent the entire car ride and she was definitely silent when she saw he drove her to his house instead of her apartment.

"You can't ignore me the entire night, Corey." He opened his door and stepped out of his car.

She reacted with more silence as he opened the passenger side door for her. When she stepped out, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his body.

"I missed your warmth." He whispered lowly into her ear. Though she was still silent, she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I know you missed me too, Corey." He continued to speak. "And I am sorry."

His grip on her grew tighter before he let go. "Come, let's go inside." He didn't grab her wrist this time; he let her make her own decision to follow him inside and she did, just like he knew she would.

When they were inside of his home, Loki poured Corey a glass of red wine and sat on his white sectional with a glass of his own in his hand. "You're still ignoring me, huh?" He took a small sip of his wine and patted the spot next to him for Corey. Still being silent, she took a seat next to him and picked up her small glass of wine to bring it to her lips.

"You really are beautiful, Cortana." Hearing his comment, Corey bowed her head slightly to look at him. He was looking straight ahead while sipping on his wine.

"Why am I here, Loki?" She finally spoke to him through clenched teeth.

Loki let out a loud sigh and put his glass down on the coffee table in front of him. "Because my life is meaningless without you in it." He felt the tension inside of her dissolve when his words sunk in. She sat completely still, not able to comprehend what he just said to her.

"If I could take anything back, it would be hurting you, but I can't so you'll just have to try to forgive me." He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Loki, I don't think that I will be able-." His mesmerizing eyes looking straight into hers interrupted her train of thought. She collapsed onto his body, her face nuzzling closer to his chest. She wanted to cry but she didn't let a single tear fall from her eyes; she was stronger than that. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"We have a lot of work to do, Corey." He lightly pulled her off of him with his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" She slowly eyed his slender face, his perfectly thin lips, his slightly pointed nose; she couldn't stop staring at his absolutely perfect face. Nothing in the world was more beautiful to her than he was.

Loki smiled at her before getting up, leaving her on the couch while he made his way across the room and stopped at his spiral staircase.

"I'll be right back." He winked at her and she watched him disappear upstairs.

Corey sat on the couch as she waited for him to return. She thought hard about what she wanted. Did she want to leave forever? After this night, was she going to stay in New York to get hurt again by Loki? Would she run away and never look back, never think about him again? She wanted to do that more than anything but she knew it was all wishful thinking. She would never be able to keep him from her mind. He would always be there to haunt her, to kill her slowly, to lie to her.

Loki's subtle footsteps could be heard as he descended back down the spiral staircase with a small stack of thin notebooks and loose papers. She eyed him suspiciously when she saw his excited grin.

"What are you up to?" She nodded her head at the papers in his arms.

"I want to let you in on this because I know I can trust you. I only hope you accept my invitation." Loki stood above Corey, the stack still in his hands.

"Invitation to what, Loki?" There was a slight annoyance in her voice.

"An invitation to your job to work on…" He let go of the papers and let them fall onto the coffee table in front of her. "…This."

With a shrewd grin, Corey fingered through the papers on the table. Her grin disappeared slowly when she focused on a picture.

"Loki, what is this?" She pointed at the picture: a seemingly large, blue-glowing cube.

With a wide smile, Loki chuckled.

* * *

******I am so sorry about the delay! I didn't forget about this story, in fact I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! I have so many great ideas that I can't wait to share! It's been a crazy month for me, but I'm already working on my next chapter, so expect that one in the next week or two. Thank you all for your extreme patience! I love you all and I hope you enjoy... This is a pretty slow chapter. :(**


	6. Getting Closer

**Sorry about the delay... again. My 20th birthday was the 19th and it was a pretty busy week. Also, this weekend is Star Wars: Celebration VI, but I'm going to get half of the next chapter done tonight so I can (hopefully) have it posted before Friday.  
****Again, thank you all for the amazing reviews and I really mean that. Reviews mean so much to me and make me feel like a million dollars. I love each and every one of you. I promise, there will be some pretty amazing stuff that's going to happen in this story. I think you all will be surprised. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! You are all the best.**

* * *

Corey woke up with a start, her eyes wide in a tired panic. Looking ahead, she could see the silhouette of the man she loved standing in front of a tall window, looking outside. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes, thinking about everything Loki said to her just hours before.

His crazy plan for his energy business kept running through her head. The blue cube, the 'Tesseract', never left her mind.

The Tesseract could be a source of unlimited power. Unlimited power was something man kind desperately needed but that was the problem: Loki didn't intend to share. Loki gave Corey the option to either accept his invitation or decline it and as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to decline his offer and he knew that.

"I know you're awake, Cortana." His deep voice caught her by surprise.

"Then come back to bed." She groaned at him while patting the silk sheets. "What are you doing anyway?" She pushed the silken blanket off of her and sat up in the bed.

"It is 3 in the morning, Corey, and the only source of light is from the moon and Tony Starks obnoxious building." From his bedroom on the top floor of his house, Loki was able to see a lot of the city especially the giant 'Stark Tower'.

"What? What do you mean by that?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet on the cold tile floor. Still in a tired haze, she staggered over to him to look outside as well. She let out a tiny gasp. The once extremely lit up city of Manhattan was pitch black.

"This is a blackout, Corey. A blackout caused by Tony himself! This is exactly why what I said to you is so important. Do you see why now?" His hand hovered just inches away from the window as he stared out, bewildered.

"I do understand, Loki. I understood when you first told me." She pulled his hand down from the glass and turned him around so he was facing her. "I think we should take advantage of the rare moonlight for right now." She looked up at him, her eyes bright and glossy. When he looked at her in the pale moonlight, his heart stopped beating so furiously, the vein in his forehead stopped throbbing, and his legs stopped trembling. He wasn't so angry when he looked at her in the faint light, wearing nothing but one of his long button-up shirts that just barely covered her rear, her long curly hair a slight mess.

Right there in front of the window, he slipped his hand behind her head and forced her mouth to his. He kissed her roughly, passionately, in the most intimate way she had ever been kissed. He pressed onto her, causing her to take a few steps back until they were at his bed. He gave her a small shove so she fell onto her back. He crawled onto the bed with her, his body above hers.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered under his breath. "I don't know how I failed to see the true beauty in you." He swept his soft lips across her cheek as he spoke.

"Don't think about what was, think about now." Corey stroked his soft hair as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I wish I could but there is too much that I would have to forget." He unbuttoned the top button of the shirt she was wearing to nip at her collarbone. "I've been betrayed too many times to forget the past. I have to dwell on it to live. I have to remember how I was wronged so many times." Even though he spoke in anger, he was gentle with Corey, kissing her and touching his fingertips to her exposed legs.

"Tell me about it, Loki." She moaned as his fingertips touched her, resulting in mild goose bumps on her skin. "What happened to you on Asgard?" She knew he was talking about his past life on his home planet. She knew something terrible had happened to him there and she wanted to know everything. She wanted to know what turned him so cold and cruel.

He continued to kiss her chest and massage her legs with his fingertips even though he was deep in thought. He thought about the only father he ever loved his entire life, Odin. He thought about Frigga, his mother; the only mother he ever knew. The image of his so-called 'friends' flashed through his memory. 'Lady Sif and the Warriors Three' they called themselves. They claimed to be his friends but they were always watching his every move, making sure he wasn't lying or getting into any trouble. Sif entered his memory again and he allowed her to stay there only for a short period of time. He remembered how beautiful she was, how much he lusted over her. She never wanted anything to do with him.

"I remember how angry I was when my brother told me he was going to be king." Loki spoke in a cracked voice as he rested his head against Corey's chest.

"We grew up together, Thor and I, believing that we were both going to be kings." He traced his soft finger across Corey's leg, drawing invisible shapes on her skin.

"That was half true, I guess. Odin's plan was for me to be the king of Jotunheim not Asgard. He knew the entire time that Thor was to be the king of Asgard. He wanted to unite the two kingdoms for a permanent peace through me. As Laufey's son, I was heir to the throne of Jotunheim." Corey's skin crawled as he spoke. She couldn't believe someone he trusted so much could betray him so easily.

"On my brothers day of triumph, his big day, I sabotaged it. I stalled the inevitable to protect my home from Thor's foolish rule for at least one more day." Loki lifted himself off of Corey to scoot up on the bed so his head was resting on the pillows. He welcomed her into his arms and she quickly took the offer to nuzzle close to him.

"How did you do that?" Corey asked him, fully engaged in his story, hungry for more.

"As the 'master of tricks and magic', as I used to be called, I shrouded three Frost Giants from Heimdall the Gatekeepers' gaze and smuggled them into the Weapons Vault of Asgard. They were after their most prized relic, The Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin sensed the Frost Giants and it all went downhill from there.

Thor managed to convince Sif and the Warriors Three to go to Jotunheim with him to 'look for answers.' I only tagged along to see my brother fail. We went to Jotunheim and that was the day that I found out something was terribly wrong with me. In the midst of battle between the Frost Giants one of the monsters grabbed my arm and instead of my skin burning from frostbite, my arm turned completely blue.

The confusion I felt in that moment, the doubt I had in everyone around me, and the doubt I had in _myself._I didn't want to live anymore. I was scared and all of a sudden, I was dreadfully alone." Corey felt Loki shudder as small tears escaped his eyes. She wiped the tears from his tender face.

"After everything was said and done, after we were back home on Asgard, Odin banished Thor for his stupidity. He banished Thor for opening up the peaceful realm of Asgard to the horrors of war. As jealous as I was of my brother, I still mourned his banishment.

A few days later, I went into the Weapons Vault, not entirely thrilled about what I was going to do. Nervous_,_ uneasy, terrified, _petrified,_I walked up to the Casket of Ancient Winters. I stared at it in awe, in horror. I wanted to walk away from the relic; I never wanted to see it again. I wanted to live my life without really knowing what I was, but I couldn't. I needed to know who I was; I needed to know the truth.

I picked up the relic. I held it with my own two hands and just like I expected, my skin slowly started to turn blue. I panicked; my breathing grew fast and uneven. I was cold, alone, and scared.

I heard a voice behind me. I heard my fathers' voice. I put the Casket down onto the podium it was resting on. I asked him, wanting to know the truth, what I was. I turned to him to show him my blue face and hands when he told me I was his son.

I didn't want to hear any more lies but I knew that was all I would be fed. He explained to me that the Casket wasn't the only thing he took from Jotunheim. He found a baby, a small blue baby in the Temple: Laufey's son.

Something inside of me died that day, Corey. My parentage changed, my last name changed, Thor was never my brother and I was never truly born of Asgard. I asked him, like any ordinary person would, why he took me from the Temple. Why he didn't just leave me be. His answer to me was that he knew I would never survive if I stayed there. I was an innocent child, left alone. Laufey would have killed me. When he knew I didn't believe that for a second, he told me the horrible truth. I was never born to be king of Asgard. I was born to be king of Jotunheim."

Loki held onto Corey tighter as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I can't talk about this anymore." His voice shook and his entire body trembled. Corey had never seen Loki in such a state. He was always the strong one, the mean one. She wasn't sure how to react to him so she held him just as tight as he was holding onto her.

She instantly thought about how he rejected her after they made such passionate love. She thought about how mean he was to her, how cruel he was, and she actually understood. She actually _forgave _him in that moment of tears and fear. She felt sorry for the creature in her arms. He was misunderstood and knew nothing of being loved; he didn't understand the feeling that she gave him so he thought rejecting it would be the answer.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore, Loki. You never have to talk about it again if you don't want to." Corey stroked the side of his face softly.

"I am sorry I ever hurt you, Corey." More tears slid down his face.

Putting a gentle finger against his lips, she quietly hushed him. "It doesn't matter, Loki." He took her hand in his and trailed kisses to her fingertips. He slipped her middle finger tip into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth.

"Do you really love me?" He continued to slip each individual finger into his mouth, massaging each one with the tip of his tongue. As strange as it was, she really enjoyed it. She enjoyed it a little too much.

"Uh, what?" Her eye twitched slightly when she thought about the words she said on their last night together.

"You told me you loved me. Was that true?" He lifted her head off of his chest and trailed soft kisses back up her hand and to her arm.

She felt her palms start to sweat. What was she supposed to say to that? What did he want her to say? No, it shouldn't be about what he wanted to hear, it should be about what _she _felt.

"Yes." She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on his face. He didn't stop kissing her, he moved up toward her clothed shoulder. With slender fingers, he unbuttoned a few more buttons on the shirt, allowing it to slide off of her shoulder only slightly.

"Do you still love me?" He growled in her ear while kissing her shoulder. He licked and kissed her the skin there, only nipping at it every so often. She moaned out softly, feeling the ever too familiar burning in her groin. Why was he doing this now?

She didn't answer him, afraid of what he would think. She grabbed the back of his neck to keep his mouth on her shoulder when she felt him pulling away.  
"Please…" She squirmed wildly. "Don't stop." She begged him, making him smile on her skin.

"Answer the question." His hands slid up her sides until they were almost touching her clothed breasts. She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out, only soft moans. He ran his wet lips across her neck until he found her sensitive spot on her jugular. He teased the spot with his tongue and much to her surprise, sank his teeth into the skin. At the same time he was biting her, he started to squeeze and caress her breasts, still covered in the fabric of the shirt.

"Do you love me, Corey?" He knew the answer to the question already but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to be sure how she felt.

After trying very hard to hold the words back, she finally gave in. "Yes, Loki. I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you." She could feel him chuckle against her sensitive skin. What did that mean? Was he laughing at her? Was he making fun of her? She immediately grew embarrassed and tried to push his hands off of her. He bit down on her skin again, growling as he did so. Her body melted. Fighting him was no use, whether he was making fun of her or not, it just wasn't possible.

"You make me feel so dirty though, Loki." She moaned out loudly, her insides burning up.

"Am I the only one who makes you feel this way?" He moaned while nibbling at her ear lobe. "Am I the only one who makes you feel like a dirty girl?" Her heart began to race with absolute lust as he spoke the words in her ear. He _was _the only one who made her feel like that, he was the _only_one who could ever make her feel like that. He had complete control over her.

"Yes, Loki." She closed her eyes, not being able to take the dizziness anymore. "You make me feel like I've never felt before. And you are the only one."

He took pleasure in hearing what she had to say.

"I will always be the only one." His slender fingers trailed up her chest and when they reached her throat, carefully clenched around it. "Or else there will be dire consequences."

Corey didn't even care that he was threatening her at the moment she only wanted him. She groaned loudly, not being able to say much with his fingers clasped around her throat.

"I will give you what you desire, my love." His fingers slowly, _gently, _removed themselves from her throat and completely unbuttoned and took off the shirt she was wearing. He immediately began fondling her revealed breasts. A short moan escaped her lips.

"Kiss me." She whispered lowly. Things felt easier for her this time around. She felt closer with the man, the _god_who almost destroyed her. Loki teased her mouth with his lips, only giving her small pecks. A sound of annoyance crept out of her throat.

"Teasing you is so fun though, my dear." He took her bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled on it gently. "You have a reaction to everything I do to you. It is fascinating to watch." He could see her wide, lust filled eyes in the glittering moonlight.

"Your touch is almost electrifying to my skin, I can't help it." He allowed her to take her lips to his finally, wrestling her tongue with his. He pushed her down on her back, pinning her to the bed. The silk sheets felt like sex against her skin. With his lips still plastered to hers, Loki spread her legs with his hand, giving him free access to her lady part. She grasped the back of his head when his hand touched her sensitive area.

"Oh my god, yes." She moaned into his mouth. He gently rubbed in between her moist slit with his middle finger. Her hips bucked to his movements, as she wanted more from him.

"So eager, as always." He let loose a guttural growl after removing his lips from hers. A light pink blush crept to Corey's cheeks when he took his hand from her area to undress himself.

"Here, let me do that for you." She winked at him and lifted herself to sit on her knees. He allowed her to do so without any complaints. She gently pushed him down so his head was almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Her lips twisted into a mischievous grin as she slowly, _sensually_, pulled his black pants and boxers down past his knees. She licked her lips hungrily when she was greeted by his hard manhood.

A sharp gasp escaped him as Corey's mouth wrapped around his member. He was both shocked and pleased at the same time. His hand immediately shot down to grab her head. His long fingers entwined themselves in her brown curls as her head bobbed up and down on him. His eyes glazed over in a sudden burst of pleasure as her tongue swept across the head of his thick member.

"Oh my, Corey… Please don't stop." She found an odd satisfaction in hearing him begging her for once. An evil idea popped into her head and she, after a second of hesitation, followed it through. She lifted her head, taking him out of her mouth, resulting in a heavy gasp from a wide-eyed Loki.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." The smirk on her face let him know that she was just being a bitch.

"I think you heard me, Cortana." The irritation in his voice only entertained her more. She bowed her head down once again only to lick the tip of him though.

"Beg for it, Loki." She teased his shaft with her velvet tongue, waiting for him to give in. He groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get her mouth back on him.

"Not until you beg me for it, Loki." She wrapped her small hand around the base of his shaft while licking the head.

Loki let out a tiny whimper, almost too quiet for her to hear. "Corey, please… I need your mouth back on me." He gave into her petty game only for the time being. She was unaware that he could force her mouth back on him with no trouble at all. She was unaware that he had the strength to throw her across the room if he so desired. Seemingly satisfied with his begging, she took his member in her mouth once again. After only a few more moments of that, Loki grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up roughly.

"Now it's your turn to beg, my lovely." His rough words startled her but also excited her. He lifted himself up while pushing her down onto the pillows and spreading her legs.

"This is quite familiar, isn't it?" He grinned at the sight of her on her back with her legs spread before plunging his mouth to her tight spot. She moaned out loudly, unafraid of how loud she was being. The way his velvet tongue felt against her sensitive cunt made her tremble in orgasm after orgasm. He lapped up every drop of her juices, hungry for more. With a gasping moan, Corey grabbed his head once more, kneading his raven hair through her fingers.

"I love this, Loki. Please don't stop." Her voice was shaky and broken.

Loki lifted his head to look at her pleading eyes. "And why should I give you the pleasure?"

Corey felt tears playing at the corners of her eyes. She begged him not to stop but he did anyway. "Loki…" She groaned.

"You're mine." His fingers played around her swollen clit. "Say it, Corey." He hissed, his free hand shooting out to grasp her throat. "Let me hear you say it." He hissed at her again.

Corey felt the all too familiar tension rise in her belly; she felt the flames of her desire whip inside of her. "I need you, Loki. I need you and only you. I am yours."

His hot lips were back on her wet cunt the moment the words flew out of her mouth. "Excellent. I will grant you release once more before the real fun begins… But you must beg for it."

Corey took a deep breath as his tongue slid deeper inside of her. She thought for only a moment that she wouldn't be able to have another orgasm but when she looked down and saw his beautiful face buried in between her legs, she could feel the heat. She pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes closed, feeling yet another orgasm making it's way up.

"Beg for it, Corey, or I will not give it to you." He quickly took his mouth away from her spot.

"No! No, Loki, please." She half-shrieked at him, panting heavily, needing to feel his mouth on her again.

"Please what?" He snickered quietly.

"Please don't stop. Please make me cum, I am so close." She whimpered and he gave her exactly what she wanted.

His tongue vibrated violently against her clit while he slipped a long finger inside of her. "Say my name, Corey. Moan my name. I want my name to be the only name to ever leave those lips."

Feeling like she would burst at any moment, she screamed his name as loud as she could, her body convulsing violently as her orgasm crashed into her. She shrieked at him as he continued to rub her. Her vision blacked out, not being able to handle how sensitive she was. She felt him suck on her sensitive skin and heard him laugh maniacally. She remembered not wanting to close her eyes, afraid of what he might do to her but she also remembered that she didn't have the strength to stay awake…


	7. Make Me Bad

**I know, long delay... I apologize greatly. BUT here you go!  
****Fair warning: this chapter is NOTHING but sexy times. It's not really important to the story if you want to skip it but I don't think you should. :) I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. I've been working on it already. Hah.  
****Also, I really appreciate all of the feedback I've been getting on this story. It means so much to me, it's crazy. I love you all, loyal followers.  
Only review if you want to, but as always, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**

* * *

Corey felt her eyes open but a silk material wrapped around her head blocked her vision. Her first reaction was to try to take the material off but the same material tied down her hands.

"Welcome back." Loki's accented voice struck her ears in the silence. "I knew I had to work quickly, you were only asleep for a half hour." He brushed his hand against her face. She felt so exposed and vulnerable, she was almost afraid for her life, not knowing what Loki had in store for her in such a state.

"I must say that I am impressed with how calm you are. This is not what I was expecting and as impressed as I am, I am a little disappointed." She imagined his lips turned down into a frown as he spoke the words. "I was hoping you would beg for me to release you of your confinements and that would only make things worse for you." Corey squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable knowing that she would be there for awhile.

"What do you plan to do?" She pursed her lips, wishing that her voice didn't sound to tiny and insignificant.

"Now that wouldn't be fair would it? I can't let you in on all of my secrets, little one." He laughed coolly. "I can feel your anticipation though." A slender finger reached out to tweak her already hard nipple.

"You are so beautiful like this, Corey." A wave of goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"So vulnerable…" He leaned down to replace his finger with his mouth. "…So afraid." Corey took a sharp breath, not expecting the sudden warmth against her nipple.

"Do you like this, Corey?"

Corey held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut underneath the silk blindfold.

"Do you like when I tease you like this?" He nibbled gently on her nipple.

"Yes, Loki." She moaned under her breath.

"No." He bit down just a bit harder. "Pretend I am still your boss, Ms. Buerella. Pretend you still work for me and this is the first time I have ever touched you in such a way."

His other hand worked its way to her stomach, his fingertips brushing over her making her tremble. "How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel naughty when your boss touches you like this?" His fingertips danced around her belly button.

"Yes…" She groaned while biting her bottom lip.

"Yes what?" His voice changed from soft and gentle to rough and guttural as his hand shot up to grab her by the mouth. "Say it. Tell me it makes you feel naughty."

Corey took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Yes, Mr. Laufeyson, it makes me feel naughty. _You _make me feel naughty." Her loud moans made Loki smile.

"Good to hear, my pet." He let go of her mouth with a small shove. It filled Loki with a certain satisfaction knowing that she would listen to his every command. He touched her lips lightly with the tips of his fingers making her smile soothingly. Just for a moment, he didn't want her to be tied up anymore; he didn't want to violate her even though it wasn't against her will.

"Show me that I am yours, Mr. Laufeyson. Show the world that I am yours." A devilish grin crept over his lips when she spoke and all former doubt was erased instantly.

He kissed her lips roughly while his hands explored her naked body. He could tell that she wanted control of her hands so she could touch him but he wouldn't allow it. Not yet at least. His tongue traced across her bottom lip, teasing it's way in to dominate the inside of her mouth.

"You will always be mine, Ms. Buerella. You always were mine." He wasn't looking for a reply from her but she nodded as best as she could with her arms tied above her head.

"You will always have complete control of me." She whispered against his lips.

Loki put his knees on the bed to hover over her while his lips were still plastered on hers and his hand gripped her hip. Corey shifted herself, bracing for whatever he was about to do to her.

"I want to see you." Corey whimpered against his mouth and bucked her hips, trying to escape her confinements. "I want to touch you, please Mr. Laufeyson." He didn't answer her request with words but his hand trailed from her hip and to her nether region again.

"Oh, no!" She gasped, violently shaking at his touch. "It's too sensitive. It—It hurts!" She opened and closed her eyes repeatedly though it made no difference.

"Good." His evil voice spoke against her throat. "You should have stayed still then." He growled at her while moving himself from being above her to sitting in a pile between her legs.

"Now, stay still. Don't move a muscle." She bit her bottom lip when she felt his breath touch her incredibly wet area.

"That's not possible!" She shrieked, trying to prepare herself for his torture.

"Why can't you be a good girl and just say 'yes, Mr. Laufeyon'?" He roughly inserted his pointer finger inside of her. "Remember, don't move or I'll do much worse to you." Loki finger-fucked his prisoner rapidly, keeping close eyes on her body making sure she wasn't going to disobey.

"I think you'll be able to handle two fingers." He rubbed her clit with his other hand before inserting another finger.

"But I don't know, you are tighter than I remember." He shrugged and plunged his middle finger inside of her. A small squeak escaped her lips but she wasn't moving.

"You can make noise, my dear, you just aren't allowed to move." His skilled fingers thrust faster. "In all honestly, I would prefer you make noise. I _want _to hear you scream and beg me to fuck the life out of you." Corey bit down on her lip harder, trying to hold her moans inside but she failed miserably. Loki grinned when she released her moans and yelps. He took pride in knowing that he was causing her to make such noises.

Loki lowered his lips to her sensitive clit as he drove his fingers deep inside of her. "You taste absolutely magnificent, my dear." His tongue danced across her button, causing her to moan louder.

"Mr. Laufeyson, please." She begged with a cracked voice.

"Please what, my pet?" He took his fingers out of her only to shove them back in while his tongue violently flicked against her clit.

She bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from bucking her hips due to the extreme pleasure Loki was giving her. "Please just fuck me already… I can't take this anymore." She was basically whimpering. Again, he took his fingers out of her but replaced them with his tongue this time. He drove his long tongue deep inside of her, wriggling it playfully.

"I…can't…Loki, please…" Her voice was shaky as she felt another orgasm slowly crashing into her.

"I thought I told you not to move, my pet." His voice grew angry and low as he watched her shiver ever so slightly from her orgasm.

"I…I am sorry, Mr. Laufeyson… It was too much!" Her stuttered words brought an evil smile to his face as he plunged his fingers into her again.

"No, no! I can't…take it anymore!" Her small button was too sensitive for him to be teasing it with his tongue anymore. It felt damn nice but she couldn't take the sensation. She let out a yelp when she felt cold fingers wrap around her throat. Panic flashed before her, wondering whom the person was as she felt both of Loki's hands between her legs.

"Loki? What the hell is going on?" She squirmed uncontrollably, trying to break free of her bonds. She heard him chuckle maniacally as did the man who's fingers were around her throat. Loki lifted his head from her nether region to give the man standing next to her a simple nod and in one quick movement he ripped the blindfold off of Corey's face. She didn't open her eyes immediately, afraid of what she would see.

"Open your eyes, girl." Loki impatiently growled from between her legs. She slowly opened one eye and was met with a naked Loki standing above her. She took a sharp breath, not able to understand what was going on.

"This is what happens when you don't listen." Loki slammed his fingers inside of her again. "Now, I want you to pleasure him."

With her eyes as wide as saucers, she stared at the other Loki slowly kneeling onto the bed to near his member toward her face. Not wanting to displease the Loki between her thighs again, she reluctantly opened her mouth to take the man's member.

"Good girl." He sounded pleased that she listened to him. "And just for that, I'll free your legs." With his free hand, he snapped his fingers together and her ankles were free of the silk material that bound them. Corey, though thankful he was starting to free her slowly, was disappointed that he didn't free her arms first. Loki stood up straight and popped his neck before shedding his clothes. She watched him strip as she bobbed her mouth on the other Loki's manhood. He grinned wickedly as he slowly rid of his last article of clothing: his pants.

With another snap of his fingers, the second Loki disappeared into thin air and Loki gracefully walked over to her and kneeled.

"Do not fear, little one. That was only a duplicate of myself. Tell me, did you enjoy that?" Corey sensed that he didn't really care if she enjoyed it or not, he would do it again if he so wished, but the weirdest part is she did enjoy it.

She thought carefully about what she was about to say and smiled wide before opening her mouth. "Two Loki's are better than one, right?"

Loki blinked while staring at her with an emotionless gaze before letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh, I am sure there are many people who beg to differ." He lifted his hand and placed it on her warm chest. "But I am flattered that you feel that way, my pet." He tweaked her hard nipple in between his fingers and kissed her lips hungrily. While his eyes were shut tightly, Corey couldn't help but to keep hers open. The way the moonlight hit his raven hair was mesmerizing. She wanted to run her hands through his perfect hair and tangle her fingers between locks of it. She wished he would open his eyes so she could stare into the blue-green gems. She laughed in her own mind; even put in such a position by the trickster himself, she was still completely infatuated with him, not angry, not annoyed… Just in love.

Not being able take the obvious tension between them anymore, Loki quickly broke the kiss and scrambled onto the bed, hovering over her. Corey stared at his flawless face, wanting nothing more than to touch it. Loki pressing the tip of his manhood against her tight entrance soon broke Corey's thoughts. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and he cocked his head to the side.

"What is the matter, little one?" He held himself up with his left hand while stroking her cheek with the other. She bucked her hips slightly so that just the tip entered her crevice. She squeaked, not expecting the slight pain from just that.

"I want to touch you… You are teasing me." She closed her eyes and threw her head backwards when he finished what she started and entered her the rest of the way roughly.

"That's the plan, sweet heart." The annoyance in his voice was soon replaced by soft moans. "Now keep your complaints to yourself." He slid out of her completely before shoving himself back into her. Every time he would thrust into her, small squeaks would escape her lips.

"And what did I say about letting those noises out? I want to hear you, remember?" Again, he took himself completely out of her before slamming back into her. "Scream for me, Cortana."

Tears of passion beaded at the corners of her eyes as she did just as she was told. She moaned his name over and over as if her life depended on it. She felt a wave of pleasure roll into her belly as his thrusts slowed down to a more passionate speed.

"L-Loki…" A breathy cry caught his attention and he offered her a mischievous grin, his eyes slanting only slightly.

"What is it, my sweet pet?" He grunted in between his words, his thrusts never faltering. She never answered him, only closed her eyes and let the waves of passion crash into her violently. He noticed her trembling mildly and that only entertained him. Loki knew exactly what he was doing when it came to women. He had pleased _many _women on Asgard. Though, he noticed, none of those women even compared to Cortana. The thought confused him when he looked down at the girl underneath him, her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly to let her moans escape. She was an average girl who took care of her body, though it wasn't without flaws but that's what made it so special to Loki.

He caressed her firm breast in his free hand, running his thumb over her hardening nipple, resulting in a faint 'hmm' from Corey. He laughed to himself about how sensitive mortal women were and that's when the though hit him: with as long as he had been on the dreadful planet of Midgard, Corey was his first mortal. He relished at the thought, flashing his perfectly white teeth at her.

With her eyes open again, Corey shot him a confused look. "What-what are you smiling at?" She arched her back as he continued to keep a steady pace. He kept his cheeky grin plastered on his face but shook his head.

"You needn't worry your pretty little head. Now, I am going to release you from your bonds." With the snap of his fingers, Corey's arms were free and she immediately placed her palms on his smooth chest.

"Put your arms around my neck." He leaned down and she complied. With a heavy sigh, he brought her closer and rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the cold tile. Corey kept her arms wrapped tightly around him as his held her up by her rear. As he walked her over to the tall door of his bedroom, he still managed to stay inside of her.

"Oh, Loki!" She cried out loudly when her back hit the rough wooden door.

"Have you been with anyone since our last meeting?" He growled in her ear as he continued to thrust into her roughly. Corey dug her nails into his shoulder to keep herself hoisted up.

"What?" The question took her by complete surprise especially in the middle of such a moment.

"Answer the question, Corey." He slammed into her, causing her back to crash into the door every so often.

"Of…course…not…Loki!" She spoke in between moans. He grinned against the flesh of her neck.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. I had hoped that I ruined you for any other man but then I thought about it as time went on and that wasn't very fair for me to hope… But I still feel that way sometimes." He grunted wildly into her neck. As evil as the words were, she enjoyed them. She took comfort in knowing that he thought about her just as much as she thought about him.

"And I have, haven't I?" A breathy chuckle made her skin crawl. "I have ruined you for any other man." He stated a plain fact and by the way she stiffened in his arms, he knew it to be true. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back, her neck vulnerable and open for him to lick and bite.

"Ugh, Corey. You do something to me that no woman, not of Midgard _or _Asgard, should be able to do." His tongue trailed its way up her neck and when his mouth reached her chin, he nipped at the sensitive skin there. "You drive me absolutely crazy, do you know that?" He pounded into her harder and harder and it wouldn't be too much longer before he would be finished but he couldn't let that happen to soon. The sun wasn't even coming out yet.

With him still inside of her, Loki let go of her hair and led her back to the bed. He lightly tossed her onto the bed and quickly joined her. "I need to taste you again." He spread her legs and plunged in between her thighs. His velvet tongue against her brutalized heat drove her blissfully mad. He kept his hand away from her this time, only using his tongue for her pleasure.

"Are you close?" His voice vibrated against her.

"Y-yes!" Before she even knew what happened, Loki was inside of her again.

"I want to feel it…" He spread her legs wider with his waist and he drove deeper inside of her.

"Oh, oh my!" She let loose a loud squeal as he sent her over the edge again. Loki closed his eyes as he felt her walls close around him when she found release.

"Are-are _you_close, L-Loki? I don't think I-I can take much more!" She breathed heavily, her voice shaky. His eyes flew open when she spoke.

"Remember who is in charge, little one. Mind your tongue before it betrays you." He wrapped his fingers around her fragile throat again and she pursed her lips. "Do you understand?" His thrusts halted and he only lay above her, his member still inside of her.

"Ye-yes, Mr. Laufeyson." She managed to mewl lightly.

"It doesn't matter that you can't take much more… _I _am not through with you." With rough hands, he flipped he over onto her stomach and forced her rear into the air.

"You." He gripped her waist tightly. "Are." He teased her warm entrance with his all too ready member. "Mine." With the last word, he slammed into her.

Corey actually screamed, not expecting the pain that filled her to the brim. She screamed his name over and over again but soon the screams of agony turned into loud moans of pleasure again. She couldn't stop the noises coming from her mouth, he felt too amazing.

"Hngh… Corey!" Loki let out a little moan as well. "Tell me something dirty." He reached out to grip her long hair and yank her head up.

"The day I first met you." She started talking with no hesitation as if the thought was on the tip of her tongue all night. "The day that I spilled my coffee on your favorite suit." She stopped talking for a moment to let out a few breathy moans as he was not letting up on her. "I imagined that you would get so angry that you were going to just rip my clothes off and bend me over the table right then and there." His thrusts slowed down and she knew he was close to his release.

"I _wanted_you to bend me over the table and fuck the life out of me while scolding me for ruining your favorite suit. I wanted…" She moaned loudly as his thrusts sped up again.

"Oh, damn it." He gasped. "Find your release with me, Cortana." He pulled harder on her hair and she imagined him fucking her over the table, she imagined him as the stranger that he was, violating her right there in his office.

"Oh, Mr. Laufeyson!" She cried out as her walls tightened around him again and he couldn't take it anymore.

"One day, Cortana…" He took heavy breaths as he released his seed inside of her. "One day, we will… make your… little fantasy come… true." He pumped her one last time before releasing her hair and removing himself from her brutalized heat slowly. They collapsed together, his head resting comfortably on her chest. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, only a small groan of pleasure.

"I am going to hold you to that promise, Mr. Laufeyson." Corey's eyes didn't stay open long enough to catch the reaction she received from what she just said but she felt him chuckle lightly, making her smile wide before she drifted off into another deep sleep with Loki by her side.


	8. We Have Work to Do

**No delay in getting this one out! Yay! Things might be a tad bit confusing but I promise, everything will come to the light soon enough. :) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm already halfway done with the next one!  
****Thank you everyone who reviews, favorites and follows! You make writing so much easier. I appreciate it so much. :) **

* * *

"Good afternoon, my dear." Loki's cool voice caressed Corey's ears gently as her eyes opened sleepily.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She tried to roll over and stretch out but a sharp pain in her side stopped her. "Ow! And why the hell do I hurt so bad?"

Loki took her tiny chin in his gentle hand. "It is 3 in the afternoon and don't you remember last night?" His mischievous grin was back on his face. Corey thought only for a split second before blushing.

"Of course I remember last night." She hoisted herself up, rather painfully, onto her elbows. He leaned close to her face, her eyes drawing him in but he quickly broke the gaze and shoved himself away.

"We have work to do, Cortana. There will be plenty of time for physical interactions when my work is done." Corey frowned but nodded obediently.

"So, what do we do?" She threw her sore legs over the side of the bed and stood up, a tad wobbly. Loki stared at her naked body, seemingly enchanted by her.

"I talked to the Director of a group who…" He trailed off as he still stared at her body. "…Uh, they, uh… Corey, for the sake of the Gods, can you _please_put some clothes on?" He covered his eyes playfully. "You are entirely too distracting, my love." She giggled at his weakness and strode over to his giant walk-in closet.

"I have some clothes for you in the drawers near the back of the closet."

After a moment of rummaging through the clothes, she let out a tiny laugh. "I like green as much as the next guy, but holy shit, Loki!"

He entertained her comment by laughing along with her but his smile quickly disappeared when she walked out of the closet looking absolutely adorable in a simple long sleeve green shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Green is definitely your colour." He thought back on Evelyn's party and the dress that Corey wore. Corey replied with a flattered smile but changed the topic immediately.

"So, now that my naked body isn't distracting you anymore, who did you talk to this morning?" She crossed her sore arms in front of her chest, wincing slightly.

"Oh, yes. I talked to 'Director Fury' of an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. They study intelligence or something of that nature." He shrugged. "Anyway, I made contact with them because according to my research, they found the famous Steve Rogers, or 'Captain America, if you will." Loki began to pace as he explained the situation. "They found the Captain, as you know, but they claim the Tesseract still eludes them.

Corey shrugged her shoulders. "Then we go look for it, right?"

A frown graced Loki's lips. "Wrong. I believe that they have it. If you remember correctly, Ms. Buerella, the Captain went down with the Tesseract. There is only a very slim possibility that the Tesseract is still in that ocean but it's not and I know that for sure because I know when someone is lying to me."

"How do you know that?" Corey cocked her head to the side.

Loki grinned. "I am the God of Lies, my dear. No one can lie to me."

Director Fury sat at his desk, the phone still in his hand beeping loudly from being off the hook for too long. He couldn't stop thinking about the phone call he just received. He took a deep breath, knowing he did the right thing by lying to the man; it wasn't like the man really knew the truth. There was just no way.

The Director finally hung the phone up, releasing his breath as he stood up. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, there was still a horrible feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach. Even though he had been working with the guy for a period of time, he didn't trust him. The only thing he knew was that his name was Tom and he took extreme interest in the Tesseract.

"Agent Barton, do you copy?" The Director lifted his hand to his ear to press a button on the tiny headset. "I need the cube locked away. I don't care how close you are to unlocking its secrets. I need that damn thing out of sight."

A voice spoke into his ear, annoyed. "Sir is this another one of your paranoid acts of impulse?"

The Director lifted his gloved hand and made a fist. "Just do it. Until I feel that the Tesseract will not be sought out, you keep that mother fucker out of plain sight, do you understand, Barton?" The Director furiously slammed the tiny headset onto the metal floor and angrily glanced back at the phone.

Corey rubbed her tired eyes and yawned as she tabbed through several web pages containing information about Captain America and the Tesseract. A pretty interesting article popped out at her when she clicked on Steve Rogers' name.

"Hey, hey Loki. Come here, look at this." She heard graceful footsteps near her until she felt him standing directly behind her chair. "You ever hear about 'The Avengers Initiative'?" She leaned against the back of her chair, silently begging Loki to put his hands on her but he never did.

"A bunch of guys fighting crime… Sounds like a blast." She could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice.

"The same guy you mentioned earlier, Nick Fury, wanted to bring a group of 'remarkable' people together... Oh! Tony Stark was considered!" She exclaimed loudly.

"That buffoon?" Loki grunted, causing Corey to look over her shoulder at him.

"Hey! I thought you guys were getting along! You were talking up a storm at the party." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, my love. That was all part of the plan. Myself and Stark both have something in common: an interest in energy." He let out a proud chuckle. "And the fact that he was considered to be apart of this 'Avengers Initiative', means that he knows S.H.I.E.L.D…" Loki trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"So, you are going to use Tony?" Corey tapped the computer mouse to close the article.

"Precisely, Cortana." Even though she hated her full name, it didn't bother her when he used it anymore.

"Okay, well while you're at it, you can ask him what the hell that small black out last night was all about. If that keeps happening, he could ruin your company." She sighed loudly in annoyance.

Loki leaned down to kiss her exposed neck. "You didn't seem to care about my company last night." He growled playfully in her ear.

"You didn't give me much of a choice. If I remember correctly, you're the one who had me tied up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, yes but you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it." He continued to speak lowly against her neck. A small moan left her throat but she quickly shrugged him off of her.

"There will be plenty of time for physical interactions when our work is done." She mockingly repeated what he said to her earlier. Loki smiled to himself before nodding with satisfaction.

"Maybe this will work out after all…" He thought to himself as he backed away from her chair. He quickly disappeared upstairs to dress himself for a few hours at the office.

When Corey sensed that Loki was no longer in the same room as her, she felt dreadfully alone and awkward in his giant house. She stared at the blank computer screen, wondering why she ran right back into Loki's arms. She read the stories: he was a very dangerous…god. She shivered at the thought of him being an actual god. What was a god doing on Earth running an energy business? And why was she just now having all of these thoughts?

"What's the matter, dear girl?" Loki's booming voice scared her out of her thoughts and she almost fell out of her chair.

"Holy shit! Was that necessary?" She grabbed on to the back of the wheeled chair and put her other hand over her racing heart. Her eyes fixed on Loki and her heart started beating even faster. "And is it necessary to look so good going to the office?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course it is. I have to make my impressions. But you didn't answer my question." He sneered at her.

She cleared her throat and smoothed out her dark green shirt. "I just don't want you to go." She wasn't lying when she said it, but him leaving wasn't really her main concern at the moment. The sneer stayed plastered on his face as he walked over to her, towering over her small frame. He intimidated her so much and she wondered when and if that feeling would ever go away.

"You could come with me, Ms. Buerella, and reclaim your place as my assistant." He told the truth but she only shook her head.

"I don't think I am ready to show my face back there yet. I am sure my dignity is still in a crumbled pile in the middle of my office." She forced a half laugh from her throat. "So, would it be possible for you to just swing by my apartment and drop me off on your way?"

Loki put his hands on her arms. "It is not possible for me to do that, Ms. Buerella." A grin formed on his face when he saw her disappointed look.

"Alrighty then. I'll just take the bus!" She tried to sound like it didn't bother her that he was being a big jerk all of sudden but she was sure he felt the vibe she was giving off.

"That won't be necessary either, Cortana. You are to stay here, in my home while I am at work." The look of horror that shadowed her face made him snicker. "I won't be long. I trust you to stay here, Cortana." He lifted her face by her chin with his slender fingers. "Do you accept my most generous offer?" His blue-emerald eyes pierced hers. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't asking her to accept, he was _telling _her to. She didn't even want to imagine what he would do to her if she said no.

"Y-yes, Loki. I will be here waiting for your return." She stuttered over her words and she knew that he could taste her fear.

"Good, my pet." He closed the gap between their faces and kissed her lips gently. His tongue slithered across her bottom lip but when she opened her mouth to let him in, he broke the kiss, leaving her quietly panting.

"You may do as you wish though I recommend continuing your search on S.H.I.E.L.D and their connection to the Tesseract." He winked at her slyly and then turned on his heels to leave the house. Before she could call out to him so she could see his face one more time, she heard the front door shut. She let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. As lonely as she felt without Loki, she also felt a little more sense of freedom without him watching her every move.

With a weary sigh, she dragged her body away from the computer and through the doors of the study to the living room where the ever so elegant spiral staircase was. Her heart pounded as she took one step at a time up the stairs but she couldn't help her anxiety. She was about to do something that she knew Loki would not approve of but she needed someone to talk to. Corey assumed that the only open door was Loki's bedroom so she peeked her head inside and was greeted by a four-poster king size bed dressed in emerald green sheets. She smiled to herself and knew she had the right bedroom.

With a bit of hesitation, she walked over to the other side of the bed to find her green dress in a small pile on the floor. Underneath her dress she spotted her tiny purse that she only carried her cell phone in at the party. An uneasy shock flew though her veins when she thought about Loki maybe taking her cell phone from her purse but was relieved to find it still inside. She flipped the old-fashioned phone open and scrolled down through her contacts until she stopped on a very familiar name. She managed to hit the call button even though her hands were shaking furiously and when she heard the phone ring, she almost hung up but somehow, she found her courage to stay on the phone until the voice she hadn't heard in months found her ears.

"…Corey?"

Her body froze when he said her name so softly with so much concern she thought she would cry out.

"H-hey, Clint!" She tried desperately to sound like she wasn't nervous but she knew he would catch on quickly. "It's uh, it's been awhile! How are you?" Her voice was almost as shaky as her hands.

"Corey, it's been forever! Are you okay?" She put her hand over her heart when she felt it break just a little bit. He ignored her question completely and was immediately concerned about _her._

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine!" Another wave of dread crashed into her. "Are you at work?" She didn't want Loki seeing him on the phone.

"No, I have the day off. Why do you ask?" Corey shook her head at his question.

"I just thought we might be on the phone for awhile, didn't want to call you while you were at work." She let out a small chuckle to try and lighten the mood but he stayed as silent as a hawk.

"Corey, is there something you want to talk about?" The concern in his voice only grew with each word he spoke.

She sighed and stamped her foot on the ground like a child who didn't get her way.

"Well, yes… Clint, I have a few questions for you…"


	9. Beyond Recall

"So, after months of not talking to me and then ignoring me at Evelyn's party, you call me to ask about an ancient, supposed "magical" cube that will probably never be found?"

Corey pursed her lips, not knowing what to say to his sudden outburst. She had to admit though, it wasn't the best conversation starter ever.

"I don't know, Clint… I just thought you might've heard something about it, seeing as how Steve Rogers was just found. I know you're always the 'go-to' guy for random pieces of information."

Clint grunted into the phone. "The damn thing probably doesn't even exist anymore, Corey. How do you know about it anyway?" The suspicion in his voice caught Corey off guard and her palms started to sweat suddenly.

"Really Clint? The government might be good at hiding some things but they can't just make the famous HYDRA weapon disappear like it never even existed." As convincing as she tried to make herself sound, she knew that Clint wasn't satisfied with her answers.

"Okay, well if you're going to give me nothing but silence, perhaps I should just hang up?" Before she ran her finger across the 'end' button, Clint called her name.

"Wait. I haven't spoken to you in months. I don't really want to start another streak." He paused before speaking again. "How about we meet up in person sometime soon. I'll text you the days I have off and we can go from there." Corey pursed her lips just like she always did when she was nervous and didn't know what to say. What would Loki think? Her breathing hitched and her palms started to sweat again. He had to understand though; she was only trying to help him. She felt like Clint knew more than what he was telling her and she was just trying to figure out what he was hiding. She forced a smile to herself, trying to make herself feel better about what she was doing.

"That sounds great, Clint. I'll be expecting your text." With that, they said their good-byes and she hung up the phone, feeling a sudden wave of tears and anxiety crash over her.

* * *

Loki slouched in his throne of an office chair, his legs spread and his hand at his face, his mouth fidgeting with his fingertips. His mind went back to the conversation with Nick Fury earlier that day. The man on the other end of the line seemed nervous for the first time since he started talking to him. Loki realized it wasn't until he mentioned the Tesseract again that the Director started to slightly stutter on his own words and the hesitation he offered Loki made him out to be a liar.

One thing was true: Captain America had been found _and _he was still alive. A devious smile played across his lips when he thought about that tiny little fact: The Captain was still alive. He had to be what, 90 years old now, give or take? That wasn't what Loki was concerned about though. No, Loki was already formulating a plan to befriend the Captain. If S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't lead him to the Tesseract, the Captain would.

A light knocking on his office door stirred him from his thoughts. "Come in." He commanded the person on the other side.

"Mr. Laufeyson?" The meek voice of his newest employee hardly broke the silence. He grimaced at the weak girl. It took every ounce of self-control not to dismiss her just as fast as he commanded her to come in.

"What is it?" He tried to sound pleasant but it was only too obvious that he was irritated with the mortal in front of him.

"Oh, uh, there is someone here to see you… Would you like me to bring them to you?" Her eyes stayed focused on the wall behind her boss and when he stood up from his chair, he saw her flinch involuntarily. His face twisted into an evil smile at her. He decided that he was going to have a small bit of fun with the terrified girl.

"Do I intimidate you, dear girl?" Loki backed away from his desk and neared her small frame. She didn't say anything but he could see her shivering slightly. "Answer the question." He looked down at her wringing hands. "Michelle." He leaned down and whispered her name in her ear. She was frozen, not able to speak or move. Her hands melted to her sides and her knees locked. Loki grinned again.

"You're going to pass out if you stay like that, Michelle." He placed a hand on the small of her back to get her to at least move her legs. She yelped in his face.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr… Mr. Laufeyson." She clasped her hands over her mouth and backed away from him slowly.

"I did not dismiss you." She immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at his face again. "Now, answer my question before I lose my patience."

She almost whimpered when he asked the question again, still not answering.

"You know, Michelle." He began to circle her. "You remind me of one of my former employees." He stopped walking when he reached her backside. "In more ways than one." He whispered to her neck, his lips almost brushing against the revealed skin. She jumped away from the contact.

"I-will you stop this is I answer your question?" Her voice was incredibly shaky, more so than she had hoped.

"It depends on what your answer is." He placed a light hand on her forearm. "And I will know if you're lying…" He growled and started circling her again though very slowly this time.

"Yes." She let out a shallow gasp. "You not only intimidate me, but you _terrify _me." She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for whatever he wanted to do to her. He laughed. He actually laughed at her answer. She wanted to cry out for someone to get her out of that office but she was too afraid. What would he do? So, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Are you satisfied with that answer, Mr. Laufeyson?" Her voice evened out and she finally took control of her trembling body.

"Immensely, Ms. Larezo. Now if you will, please bring me my visitor." Michelle didn't waste any time leaving her seemingly pleased boss.

She bolted to the elevator across from his office and desperately pressed the button to go to the bottom floor. She fidgeted with her long brown hair and paced around the compact space impatiently. She could still feel Loki's breathe on the back of her neck and that made her shiver tremendously. She lightly smacked herself on the arm when she started to enjoy the events that just happened.

"There is no way you can think about your boss like that… Especially _HIM!_" She spoke out loud to herself. When the elevator came to a halt to allow the door to open, she sped out instantly, bumping into the man she was sent to fetch.

"Oh, goodness! I am so sorry, Mr. Stark!" He held out his hand to her and winked.

"You feeling okay, kiddo? You look a little disheveled." He stared into her eyes as if he were looking for something in particular.

"Perfect… Never better!" She bit her lip nervously when she thought about walking Mr. Stark to Loki's office, which meant she would probably be in his presence again.

"Shall we? I'll take you to the man himself." She, with Tony following behind her, walked back into the elevator.

"What a place… You ever hear of Stark Tower?" He asked her though he already knew the answer. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. I know what Stark Tower is." She added playfulness to her voice that he couldn't help but to adore instantly.

"You should come by sometime. You think this is great? Does the Lokester actually live here? No, didn't think so. Stark Tower is my home, hun." Michelle put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"Did you just call Mr. Laufeyson the 'Lokester'?" She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore when he frowned at her ignorance to his pick up line.

"Don't worry, I'll think about it, Mr. Stark." She chuckled again when the door opened to reveal the top and final floor. "Well, this is where I should probably leave. His office is straight ahead. Good luck, Mr. Stark." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Mr… Screw the formalities, please! It makes me feel old. Just call me Tony." He took her small hand in his but instead of shaking it, he kissed her knuckles with cracked but still smooth lips. She felt a heat rise to her already flushed cheeks.

"Michelle." She managed to force her name out of her mouth before scampering away. Tony watched after her only to check her out from behind.

"Getting to know my employees, Stark?" He heard the icy voice of Loki behind him. When he turned around, he expected to see him glaring evilly but a smiling face greeted him instead.

"How are you, Stark? What brings you here today?" Tony let the CEO wave him into the roomy office.

"Same shit, different day." Tony shrugged his shoulders at the raven-haired man. "There's nothing I can do about it so I just push through the BS and live in the luxury." Loki managed to contain a laugh at his ignorant words.

"What brings you here, my friend?" He politely changed the subject.

"Okay, I'm sure you have tons of work to do… Head honcho and all, so hopefully this is short and sweet." Tony took a seat in front of Loki's desk when he offered it to him while Loki sat behind the giant desk. "First of all, I want to apologize for any inconvenience I caused with that small black out…" Tony cleared his throat nervously when Loki nodded at him to continue. There weren't many people who could intimidate Tony Stark but Loki was definitely one of them.

"Alrighty then… As you know, I've been working on a new arc reactor for self sustained _clean _energy. As you also know, that hasn't been working out too well for me." A grimace decorated his face.

"No, judging from the latest black out, I wouldn't say that it has been working out." Loki created a small steeple in front of him with his fingertips.

"Well, that's why I am here." Tony forced a nervous laugh. "Like I said at the party, I want to get you in on this with me." Loki raised a brow at his comment. "With your help, I think I could get the arc reactor to stop overloading." Tony broke eye contact between them and let out a low whistle.

"Who knows, man, this kind of technology could be good for your company." He smiled at his own bribery tactic but little did he know Loki would soon have all the energy he would possibly need for his business and more.

"I will give this some thought, Stark." Loki stood up from his throne-office chair hybrid and held out his hand for him, dismissing him sooner than Tony was hoping.

"Okay, well… Thanks? For hearing me out." He grabbed Loki's hand rather awkwardly before leaving Loki to himself. When the door finally shut and he was completely alone, he slammed his hand into the wooden desk. Tony Stark angered Loki more than anyone, even more so than his _brother._He wasn't sure what it was about the man that made him so angry but it was probably his ego. Even though Stark walked on eggshells around the god whenever he was in his presence, he still talked to Loki like they grew up together as the best of friends.

Another thing that angered him about the egotistical bastard was his invention of the arc reactor. Loki powered almost the entire state of New York and the fact that 'Laufeyson Inc' was not powering Stark Tower infuriated Loki. He let it go on though, for the sole purpose of Stark filling him in on his inventions. Loki would double cross Stark and he would feel no remorse in doing so. As far as Loki was concerned, Stark had it coming for a long time now…

* * *

Michelle stared at the phone number in her hand. Tony Stark, billionaire, the famous _Iron Man_, gave her his phone number. She could hardly contain her excitement as she grabbed her coat from behind the receptionist desk. Before making her way out the door, she stared at the number on the small piece of notebook paper one more time. Her heart fluttered and her head swam with images of the two of them doing everything imaginable. Her happiness was soon broken by the cool voice of the CEO.

"Singing a different tune, dear Michelle?" He was directly behind her. She cursed herself silently for always letting him sneak up on her like that.

"It is cute how the 'man of iron' doesn't intimidate you but _I _do?" His voice sounded sad momentarily and she almost turned around to apologize but she quickly realized it was a ruse.

"He's also not my boss, Mr. Laufeyson. You must understand…" He put his arms around her waist and spun her so that she was facing him.

"You lie. What is the real reason I scare you?" He was searching her face for answers and she knew he would find them there. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions.

"I hear the stories, Mr. Laufeyson." She squeezed her eyes shut and looked down as she spoke. "About the battle between siblings and the thing called the 'Destroyer'? You are intimidating because you're not from around here, or so I hear." He let her waist go as he stared at her closed eyes. "Is that true, Mr. Laufeyson?" He saw a flutter of hazel as her eyes opened again.

"I am sure nothing will surprise anyone anymore. Everyone has something special about them these days. Yes. The stories are true." He offered her a friendly gaze and she savored the moment, the moment that her boss was actually nice even if it was just a moment of silence.

"Then," she thought about what she was about to say. "How are you here now?" He stared into the brown-green gems that were her eyes for a long moment. He saw an honest curiosity in those eyes that he just couldn't deny. She meant no harm by asking the questions, so he answered her the best way he could without breaking down in front of her.

"I let go…"

* * *

**So, incase there is any confusion... That 'I let go' is in reference to when he let go of the staff at the end of 'Thor'. I know he fell on the unknown world but that's why this is AU guys. :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

Okay and side note! Michelle is not taking Loki away from Corey. Sorry for any confusion. He's just being the intimidating, sex-on-legs that we all know that he is! Plus, she's totally into Stark. :p


End file.
